Weasley Battle of the Bands
by Risheru
Summary: It all started when Aunt Hermione bought each Potter-Weasley child a muggle instrument, that Christmas after Lily Luna's birth. The next generation's battle had begun. Song-fic detailing this annual event hosted by the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Snippets into the lives of the second gen and first gen characters post Battle of Hogwarts. Canon Compliant. Weasleys, Potters, and Friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ready?

He lifted his head to the sky, seemingly to talk to no one,

"Ready, twin? Biggest success yet; just keeps going d'you know, it's like it's constantly climbing trying to reach you, again. But of course you'd know all about that… reckon I'm still better looking though." His aged face lifted into a small smile, which somehow managed to reflect into his eyes.

He was a gangly older gentleman wearing a yellow cotton t-shirt with a red tie printed down the front of it, an unbuttoned but smart vest layered on top. In shimmering black lettering on the inside of the tie read: _Weasley's 1__st__ Annual Battle of the Bands, 2019._ And he wasn't talking to the sky, or not just the sky anyways. But, if you only knew him, you'd have known that bit.

"Well, I hope you can listen to at least half of it, with the hole on one side and being a geezer and all…" this second speaker was lazing to the side of the stage curtain, leaning against the lighting frame. He had a sucker in his mouth, bright red probably if you looked at the cherry color left on his tongue and the insides of thin set lips, exactly the color of his Dad's flaming red hair. He was a coffee-and-cream colored boy with his dark black hair buzzed, who only resembled his Dad and late uncle in demeanor and stature, and, quite curiously, only one blue eye as the other was hazel brown, like his mother's.

The older gentlemen stuffed his hands into his pocket to draw out his wand, conjuring a sucker for himself, "Ah, Freddie, when are you ever gonna learn? Did I tell you the time that we worked for days on end on a solution to cross an age line. Grew old together that time…"

"Aww, Dad, come on now I'm only joking! Don't go talking me to old age too!" said Fred II in exasperation.

"Well, it'd be a right sight better than your whiny little tush now wouldn't it be?"

This second speaker was a few inches shorter than the boy. She had the same coffee-and-cream colored skin but both of her eyes were hazel brown. She wore a blood red beanie beneath which her dark brown curls shot out in a haphazard but crazy beautiful way just above her shoulders. She was wearing the same t-shirt as her dad, George, but it was cut and tied at the sides. The "muggle rocker" look, which she had picked up from the magazines Aunt Hermione had subscribed her to since two Christmas ago, was further accentuated by her black polka dot tights, frayed jean cut-offs, and what the muggles called "military boots."

"Mornin' Roxy, you ready for the big show today? We can feel a Gryffindor win."

He always spoke as if he were speaking for two, that bit never changed, and no one ever expected that it would.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm way stoked. Can't wait to show Frederick here how a real instrument is played."

"Don't harp on the sax when don't even have the lungs for it, sis." Fred II popped his sucker out and pointed it to Roxanne, dripping a bit of red spit down the front of his Aztec printed v-neck, which George quickly vanished muttering, _scourgify_

The boy shrugged, nodded his head in thanks to his Dad, and continued swaying his sucker in his sister's face,

"You heard the man say it was a _Gryffindor_, win, and might I remind you, you're not the only Gryffindor house band. Best of luck, break a leg… or an arm, whatever." He walked off in triumph, his flip-flops crunching in the grass, the strings from his jogger swaying, his sucker popped back into his mouth.

"What an ass-" but Roxanne was cut off,

"Asssstounding young man, no wonder I love him, my wonderful baby brother." Finished a dark skinned witch, with short black hair accented with a red and gold hair tie. She, like George, wore the yellow battle of the bands t-shirt, but instead of the fitted pants look he opted for, she donned a long and flowy maxi skirt which hid the tall wedges that George had muttered on countless times had been unnecessary considering their similar heights.

She raised an eyebrow at Roxanne and ushered towards George with the hand that wasn't on her hip, "Come on, Love, we've best get this thing started, I fear your mum will do us in if we don't get the lot of them out of her kitchen."

George took her hand and followed her onto the stage, "Roxy, go get ready, tell Teddy he's the opening act. Remember that Victoire isn't to know, drag her out of grandmum's hair, for a bit, that'll settle her nerves for a minute or two. Tell the rest of them we are about to start!"

As Roxanne hurried into the towering and lopsided rooms of the burrow, Angelina lead George onto the stage drew back the curtains. With a final pat on his forearm she beamed up at him and went down the steps and set off to the house where the family and contestants were settling their own nerves.

George looked back up into the sky, shared a quiet joke with the clouds, and put the tip of his wand to his throat, _sonorous_.

**Author's note:**

**My first HP fan fic, I've had so many ideas, this one finally came to fruition! If you haven't already guessed, this is going to be an all out Hogwarts (and some international guest) song fic battle! Lots of fun, lots of antics, lots of teenage histeria, love, and crazy. What else can you expect from a Weasley function?**

**Comment, Rate, Follow, Favorite, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Set

Sitting at the Weasley dinner table, was a rather overly nervous tall boy with an athletic build. He wore a maroon, white, and pale yellow color-blocked oxford shirt, the top two buttons undone, and light-blue skinny jeans with matching suspenders - which were undoubtedly more fashionable than they were practical. A cluster of rope-braided bands was loosely tied around his left hand and they made a slight scratchy noise as he interlocked his fingers into his spiky blue hair. His right leg shaking in a nervous fashion beneath the table, he appeared absolutely frantic to any onlookers, and the reason for his distinctly uncharacteristic jitters was standing not 5 wand-reaches in front of him, helping Grandmum Molly attend to the numerous amounts of wizarding dishes they were currently preparing for the big festival.

The tips of his hair went red as cherries as he thought of the witch before him, not to mention the sight she was giving him, unintentional really since no one in concentrating on other things could think too consciously about where their bum was pointed, but it was rather lovely.

His godfather, Harry had told him about his mum and how she could change her looks at will, it took Teddy a great deal of concentration to achieve this though. As a result, especially at times like these when he couldn't spare a thought to anything else, his hair in particular took on a life of it's own, it was rather revealing actually. He knew on instinct that his hair was changing color but couldn't pull himself from looking at the witch before him and the two small things in his pocket.

Victoire. She truly was a victory, and a veela too with her silvery hair, which seemed to catch any and all wind even when there was none, and seemed to slow it if it was too harsh; with her tall statuesque frame which seemed to catch the eyes of any and all competition, not limited to men Teddy might add; with her twinkling eyes which seemed to reflect the light of the moon even in broad daylight.

As if she needed any of that though.

For Teddy, she was more than anything he could have asked for. He couldn't even jumble his thoughts enough to get an explanation out, but she understood, and he loved her for that, that and so much more. And that's why he had what he had in his pocket; today was the day.

"Hey, Ted," said a voice from behind him as a hand clasped onto his left shoulder.

Teddy gave a start and his blue hair with reddening tips turned bright orange. He turned around to see a smiling man, with subtle chin hair, round-rimmed glasses, and a fading scar on his slightly lined face. He was looking relaxed and smart in a button down and some khaki shorts. If Teddy was honest, he looked impeccably young for having raised 3 children, well 4 if he counted himself. The feeling of surprise turned into the feeling of dread, Harry was one of the only people who could tell what his hair colors meant, and the roots of his hair started to turn a puce green for a bit before Harry glanced in front of Teddy to follow his previous line of vision and stared back at Ted with a chuckle about his features,

"Don't worry, son." Harry Beamed at him. Teddy, embarrassed and sick to his stomach with all his raging and ever changing emotions, shot up and extended a rather stiff hand to his godfather. Harry chuckled, he took Teddy's shoulder, and led him out of Victoire's ear shot, who had turned around briefly startled by the commotion.

Once out of range Harry turned to Teddy, "You're about as sick as I was when I planned to propose to Ginny, blimey that brings back memories. You okay, then?"

Teddy nodded dully, the blue slowly returning to his head.

Harry continued, "Well Roxanne's just come to inform the lot that George is almost ready to begin. We best be getting on with it, you don't want to ruin the surprise by making Victoire suspicious. Something about Weasley women, even those who marry into the family mark me, they're a little strong and intimidating aren't they? Think they'd give a bloke a break, ah well, it doesn't get easier, but that's just all the more fun, yeah?"

Teddy gave a nervous laugh and dived his hand into his pants pockets to twiddle with something in there.

"Some enchantment Aunt Hermione taught me," he whispered to Harry's astonished face, "makes my pants pockets deeper but that bit is undetectable, they're in here, just didn't want to wear pants that would give me away. She's a Ravenclaw, she'd notice, I think."

"It's a good idea, actually." Said Harry, "Definitely something your Dad would have done too"

They shared a private smile.

"Well," Harry continued, "seeing as you're the opening act, you'd best get your mate and head to the set tent, it's just there to the left of the stage, I think Roxy has gathered the rest of them already. Don't worry, I'll get Victoire, oh, and, Teddy,"

"Yes?" Teddy piped, a little too squeakily for a man of 21.

"Urm, Maybe you should just leave the rings in your pocket alone, don't want to burn a hole in your jeans."

"Oh, right." He jerked his hands from his pants, almost losing the rings in the process, but Harry stopped them with an unsaid spell and tucked them into Teddy's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, okay, into your pocket then, and put on a good show. Don't worry about the main event until later, yeah? I better go, I left your Aunt at the concession area alone with the ferret. She's bound to hex me if I don't get back. I'll be watching from there," he started off, then turned and added, "**don't** break a leg!"

* * *

As Roxanne walked back from the burrow and into the tent sitting beside the stage, she had to walk down stacked and packed rows upon rows of chairs and umbrellas. In the very middle of the bleacher-like grassy seating area, was a boxed-off section for the family members of the bands, who unapologetically, were mostly Weasley and Potter Clan members.

She remembered the description of the Colosseum in a Roman history book she had received from Aunt Hermione for her last birthday. That's where the idea for the seating arrangements had come from. Seems it was a good thing too.

They never really expected this much reception to the idea, but it seemed that all of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley – all the shops in the alley had heard wind of the event and agreed to sponsor it to varying degrees, given that they could set up small tents from which to sell, trade, and advertise their newest merch, and even Hogsmeade had turned up to the burrow for their families' hosted event. Most of the witches and wizards present were of school age, though anyone underage had to be accompanied, as her mum had insisted they emphasize in their advertisements. She didn't think that anyone would have expected such bounding success from what started out as a small family musical show-and-tell the first summer that more than one Weasley/Potter was to attend Hogwarts.

* * *

_It was 2 weeks since Louis had turned 11. All he could talk about that Christmas was going on to Hogwarts. The entire Weasley-Potter clan stomped down the burrow's creaky stairs and into the living room- Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Aunt Aubrey, and Uncle Percy along with their children were all in attendance having decided that holidays would be spent at the burrow that year, and for a good 10 minutes any of the adults would have told you that only indiscriminate screams and shouts could be heard, yet only flying wrapping paper bits could be seen. Uncle George and Aunt Angie had gotten everyone a broom the year previous, at decent price considering their collaboration with the Nimbus Racing Broom Company, firebolts were just too expensive for a lot of that size. And this year, the biggest gift for all of the Weasley-Potter clan was a muggle musical instrument with specifications to each child from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. It was after this moment that the competitive spirit of the house sky-rocketed and the very first Weasley Battle of the Bands commenced the following summer, just before James, Lucy, and Louis went off to Hogwarts for the first time._

_Of course, it was an utter mess. Anyone gifted with drums just hit their sticks hard as they could with no real beat attached to it, a Grandmum kept shouting that someone was going to poke their eyes out, anyone with a bass or guitar strummed until Uncle Ron swore his ears were bleeding, all the key board players sounding instead like they were playing music on saws as Uncle Harry had pointed out, and Lucy with her didgeridoo just kept spitting all over the place. Grandad Arthur seemed to have a fit of constant giggles, Uncle Charlie sat back and enjoyed the madness while Uncle George stuck his wand into the air pretending to conduct it, and the rest of them went about trying to repair the damage and stop the noise._

_When everyone was thoroughly exhausted and most of the children were upset that they had to stop "making music," Uncle Bill just lamely said, "Well, I guess for next Christmas someone's going to need to buy you all lessons." That gave them all a good hearty laugh, and they stored their instruments and gave into a nice bonfire evening where the children spoke excitedly about adventures at Hogwarts to come, and the adults reminisced in soft and happy tones about the times that had past._

* * *

She entered the white tent and was instantly bounded upon by a witch with brunette hair, expertly curled so that it lay softly on her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue sun-dress which criss-crossed in the back, and had light red roses in a floral pattern all over. Her sandals matched the color of her hair, and her pink shawl with white fringe matched the pink on her lips and fingernails.

"Roxanne, oh good, we've been waiting for you, you know. Rose has been having an absolute fit about it all, wondering after you! I've told her not to worry so much, but you know how she has her fits and just doesn't let anyone tell her anything. But I did notice that she sort of stuffed up about it when Scorpius and Al entered, the tent…"

Sensing where the conversation was headed, Roxanne hugged Aunt Hermione firmly, this seemed the only way to stop her tirades, with a long-winded show of affection, pulled back and said,

"We best get starting soon, Aunt Hermione, Dad says he's ready. There's a seat in the middle box for you, that book you gifted me on Roman history was a really useful thing. I know I can always count on you to find something worth a read!"

Hermione blushed slightly then replied, "Oh Roxy, everything is worth reading. Well except anything by that Rita Skeeter, Rose is over there, try to calm her for me alright?" She kissed Roxy on the forehead and left the tent.

* * *

"Way to abandon your station, Potter." Drawled a voice from the concession tent. A familiar face greeted Harry, Draco Malfoy, with sharp and impeccable looks that harkened back to their school days, a few age lines now softening his features. He wore pressed white pants, and a silky pale green polo, his blonde but graying hair sleeked back into a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck stood with an apple in his mouth, eyeing Harry.

"And here I thought you the withstanding hero, has chivalry come and gone already? Your dear wife has been laboring away under these harsh conditions, with no help from you."

"I see you're getting along well then, Ferret" said Harry briskly. Eyes of gray and green met with an intense connection until –

"BOYS!" a slender witch wearing a white open-knit kimono which fell to her knees, floral print Bermuda shorts, and a flowy black crop top was bounding towards them with a tray of pasties in her hands, and a look of fury in her eyes to match the scarlet locks that toppled off of her head in undone waves from beneath a crown of white poppies. She set the platter down on the stand, whipped out her wand to cast a heating spell and looked at the two men pointedly, "George has gotten up on stage, they're just about to draw the curtains, and here you are eating apples and talking about furry animals!"

The blonde man turned, hid his apple behind his back and Harry clasped his hands in front of himself to speak gently, "Ginny, sweatheart, I'm sorry, I just got Teddy, see, we're just having fun tossing around words, you know."

"Right" added Draco, with a small unconvincing grin on his face, "So, what else needed to be done then?"

"Ugh! Wait until I tell Ria-"

"No!" both men shouted aloud. Malfoy, with a few age lines softening his other wise sharpened features, cast a narrowed stare at Harry and continued,

"I'm sorry, just wanted a bite of something, don't tell Astoria I was slacking, please."

"Well, get on with the heating spells then!" Ginny boomed, "Draco you're on heating duty and Harry can get the anti-gnome and anti-doxy charms, you know it gets bad at the burrow around this time. And where is Victoire? Merlin, do we women have to do it all around here?" She stomped off without another word and Draco and Harry scurried to the stand to get to work.

Draco muttered to Harry, "These women…"

"I know," said Harry stonily.

"I mean Astoria was a Hufflepuff but even she gets cross sometimes, I don't know how you do it with these red-heads, they seem five times as likely to get all upset." He waved his wand over the pasties and renewed their heat.

"Yeah, but that just means that it's all kind of dispersed you know. At least I don't get it all at once since I'm getting it all the time. I don't know what's worse, constant fireworks, or the occasional bomb."

They agreed in working silence.

* * *

Just as Ginny went to grab Grandmum Molly and Victoire from their spots in the kitchen, three men with fire red hair entered.

The first was taller than the other two with hair parted neatly to one side. He was a gangly fellow wearing a Black shirt that read "Red Hot Racket" on the front and had a large golden lion whose mane was fire red on the back of it. He wore straight jeans with small tears at the knees and muggle sandals. The man behind him was the second tallest, he wore a low ponytail, single dragon claw earring, and a scar which made the left side of his face droop a bit. He was willowy and had more crinkles on his eyes than the first man, but looked well put-together with his faded, fitted jeans, boots, fitted shirt, and tweed vest. The last man to enter had tightly curled hair that receeded a little. His nose was higher than the other two though he was the shortest in stature. He wore a neat polo tucked into slacks, and simple dress boots, which were a little out of place in comparison to the other's outfits.

The second man spoke, "Mum, we're all settled, is seems they're all here. Well the tickets are all counted any ways."

Then the first fellow chuckled, "Yeah, well they aren't gonna have any seats they come strolling in now, besides those clicky things 'Mione passed out were gone before the last 50 even checked in to the site."

The third man spoke this time, adjusting his collar, "Hermione called them 'click-ballots,' Ronald, you'd think after so many years of marriage something would penetrate that thick skull of yours."

"Yeah," replied Ron, "I'm sure Aubrey still has trouble getting her ideas across that rug on your head, Perce. Ow- Mum, it's a joke yeah?"

Grandmum Weasley had pinched Ron on the arm and shoved the plate into his hands. When the second man attempted to grab one of the buns Victoire protested,

"Dad, it's for the booth! Please bring that out to Uncle Harry and Mr. Malfoy."

"Like Mother, like daughter," chuckled Ron who got a smirk out of Percy.

"Well, Let's get to our seats then, I don't want to miss the first set, I'm very excited to hear Teddy sing again," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, making to rush out of the house.

"Grandmum your apron!" shouted Victoire.

"Oh right!" She took off her apron, put a shawl around her shoulders and they all bustled out of the kitchen, Bill with the plate in hand, and a single bun i his mouth, towards the middle box.

Harry and Draco brought out their omnioculars so they could better see the event from their spot to the far left of the stage, just as Astoria, Aubrey, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley-Potter Clan settled into their box.

The crowd broke into tumultuous applause just in time for the curtain to drop from the stage, and George Weasley tilted his head to look from the sky and into the crowd. He placed his wand to his throat, whispered something, and then his voice booming and echoing around the area outside the burrow he gestured his hand skywards and then outwards in a sweeping motion, bowed, and said, "Welcome, one and all, to the 1st annual Weasley Battle of the Bands!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Go!

A boy wearing a teal jogger and white-and-silver striped polo with matching sneakers stopped playing his instrument. He whipped his sleek black hair from his face, and bright green eyes looked from his fingers to the boy besides him, "Good thing we configured these things when we were still at Hogwarts, eh, Scorp?"

The boy he addressed was standing, back-straight, hand in the pocket of his tan joggers. He too wore a polo, but of black and green, his blonde hair was slicked back, and his chocolate eyes with grey highlights were hidden by his black sunglasses. He stood balancing with one tan oxford shoe flat on the ground, the other standing parallel and crossed over it right up against the bass he had resting slightly on the ground. His eyes weren't moving, he hadn't given an inkling that he had even heard Albus, his best mate speak to him.

Albus followed his line of sight and saw that it rested on one of his cousins. This girl, the same year as both Al and Scorpius, was sitting criss-crossed in a faded orange bean-bag – those things were awesome, Dad had insisted that they buy some of them for Grandmum Molly and GrandDad Arthur years ago, really useful they had been, especially for all the family members they now had.

Rose Weasley, Albus' favorite cousin, and apparently, Scorpius' too. She was wearing a maroon skirt that currently covered the flats Al had once given her for Christmas – they were her favorite pair, but Al never told her, as he was sworn not to, that he hadn't actually bought them for her, one guess as to which blonde sop did. Her white shirt was tucked neatly into her skirt which had a small golden lion printed as a repeating pattern around her skirt's waistband, and her usually wild hair was up in an attractive top bun, though a few curls managed to escape and fall down her face.

Al wasn't upset that Scorp had it bad for Rose, he'd been obvious about it ever since one potions lesson they had in year 3, he had said the Amortentia potion they'd managed to brew smelt like the quidditch pitch, old book pages, and rose perfume. He hadn't needed to be a genius to figure out why, he was his best mate after all, but the poor bloke was in for a rough one. Anyone knew that a Weasley woman was the hardest target to hit; even the ones who married in weren't easy!

He looked at Scorpius then, and saw his eyes slowly shift up and down in appraisal. He could be sick.

He sort of appreciated that Scorpius liked his cousin; it meant he came from good stock in most departments.

But the witch he wanted was Alice Claire Longbottom, that girl was a dream. She had pixie like features with really short and fun hair that he'd love to ruffle. She was too sweet though, and he was too shy. Breaking himself from his revere he leaned in close to his blonde best mate who, by this point, was practically drooling. Right up against his ear, and in no effort to whisper or speak softly he said,

"Think they'll go for it?"

Scorpius jumped, hit his elbow on something, and dropped his bass making a dull note sound through the tent. His recovery was rather quick though and made it look as though a doxy fly had just bit him and he was being heroic about wacking at it with his bare hands, as if. When the tent shifted their gazes back to their previous interests, Scorpius hissed, "What are you on about, Al?"

"The plan," Al repressed a chuckle, "think Rose and Alice will fall for it this time?"

"Shhhh!" Scorpius said hastily, looking around and hiding his gaze behind his glasses when Rose looked up briefly, smiled at Al and gave a curt nod to Scorpius. He sighed this time and said, "She'd better, I've got it real bad, Al. Alice is bound to go for you, you've just been to scared to even try and speak up. Don't know why she's really sweet if you ask me. Easier to talk to than your cousin."

"Yeah, ain't it weird though. You're friends with the girl I like, and my closest cousin is the one for you, but we've never tried to hang out together? Or well, it never worked. Seems weird, right?"

"Don't work yourself up. Every time Alice comes up to me it's to ask what the homework was and then she tries to _weasel_ in a question about you, acting like Rose wanted to know. I've told you a million times that I can see right through that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well Rose is no different, always posing a question about you like it's a snide remark, even though I know what she's doing."

"Must be the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor thing, they're the brave one's right? Isn't that how it works. So much for the courage of a lion."

"Can't be so hard on them, we're blokes and we haven't even tried anything. Or anything that works relatively well anyways."

"Best of luck to us then, eh?"

Just then the noise outside the tent quieted significantly and the competing band members fell silent. All of a sudden a tumultuous applause broke out, they could hear the whoosh of the curtain falling from the stage, and George's voice boomed out a, "Welcome, one and all, to the 1st annual Weasley Battle of the Bands!"

* * *

When the second round of applause died down, George continued,

"I must admit to some surprise from the turn out. You'd think that the efforts of a humble joke shop wouldn't be regarded with this much respect, I never do anyway. Yet, it appears that our efforts have come to great fruition as the grounds and seats in which you occupy - whose cushions are supplied by Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and generously pleated and embroidered by Twilfitt and Tatting's both of Diagon Alley," George added, "are shared by the bums of some 1000 and more wizards and witches of every age, sorry to call you out Dad."

The crowd let out a laugh at his joke as the wizened wizard in the middle box waved merrily to the crowd. "Granted, about 100 of them belong to my own family," another laugh.

He continued, "In fact, I would like to take this opportunity to thank the many vendors and shops which have undoubtedly helped in the success of this first ever event." He went down the list of shops and vendors, saying where they were located, what they donated, and pointing out their individual tents, which surrounded created the outer circle of the stage and seating area. Polite and scattered applause and the occasional laughter sounded during this opening speech.

"Finally," spoke George, his voice quieting a little and he looked up pointedly to the sky for a good second before continuing, "I'd like to extend my eternal gratitude to my family and your hosts the Weasley's, the Potters," he gave a wink to Harry which was returned with a nod of understanding, "and in particular my wife Angelina and my brother Ron, without whom we could not have reached an event of this length." Ron beamed at this, giving Angelina a light nudge on the shoulder while she sent a loving smile to George.

"Tonight's festivities will be a whirlwind of excitement for many reasons, and will be of great benefit, not just to you our guests for a time of frivolity, which will be very well-mannered," he shot a pointed look at an old witch sitting in the very front row of the middle box next to Grandad Arthur and Grandmum Weasley, whom the crowd was very pleased to recognize as Professor McGonagall, "but also to our young artists sitting and sweating in that tent just yonder," he pointed to the band member's waiting tent, "and even more so, considering the wide spread success and this being our first year, to several lovely organizations to which 50% of our proceeds along with any further donations to be collected at the respective tents will be split:

S.P.E.W. which promotes equality in magical and non-magical beings alike, and had gained wide spread acknowledgment from our very own Hermione Weasley," Hermione's cheeks burned bright scarlet, "and is seeing continued student success under my niece and nephew Lucy and Hugo Weasley whom are in the tent to my left;

the Scamander fund, which helps to see that magical creatures are properly respected in their natural habitats under research run of course by Rold and Luna Scamander," Luna sitting to Ginny's right in the box stood up, her multi-colored chiffon skirt dress, flowery kimono, and rose shaped glasses finally fitting the scenery, she held up her husbands hand, who was perfectly fine sitting and pretending he did not exist and the crowd applauded once more.

And a large and burly fellow sitting in the far corner of the box, actually sitting on several chairs some in the box, some out of it yelled a hearty, "Here, here!" raising a flagon to his burly beard,

"Hagrid," said George point a finger a nodding at him in acknowledgement,

"and finally to the Aurors and Healers foundation started and run by our very own scar-head and ferret, an unlikely duo, mind you, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, which seeks to aid young healers and aurors in early training prior to attending certification training courses" Another round of applause as Draco and Harry, rather like school-boys, pushed at each other from behind the booth to get their individual waves to be more noticeable. Hermione noticed Ron attempting to jinx Malfoy from where he sat, and immediately nudged his wand back into his lap whispering fervently, _"No! You could hit Harry!"_

George plundered on, "Now that the thanks are all settled, we can get on with the show. Upon your arrival and check-in all of you were given this device," George held up a palm-held muggle instrument with a screen and no buttons, "by either Dean Thomas, or Seamus Finnegan, thanks boys" he added to a pair of people also sitting in the box,

~~~~~~~~~~~Contest Rules and Procedures~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, these devices are called click-ballots. It is a device of Weasley Wizard Wheezes manufacture and quite frankly muggle creation, and should you need one for your own uses, please see the tent behind you. The contest will commence as follows:

1\. Each band will be playing one original song each for three sets using either their voices, or originally muggle instruments. Enhancements and enchantments are allowed only if it does not affect the quality of the music as otherwise performed by the wizard or witch. These specifications have been thoroughly overlooked by Fleur and Gabrielle as their knowledge of music is vastly greater than our own, Good going. Bill.

Bill gave a short wave

2\. The order will be decided at random by this interesting machine called a "BINGO," there are little balls with each band's name on it and I will draw a name one by one until the round is over and put the balls back and spin it. Ingenious these muggles. Really.

At this Hermione put her hand to her forehead and groaned a bit, Arthur beamed

3\. The bands will play a song based on the category which has not been predisclosed to any contestant, actually not even to me, I think that Professor Longbottom took this a little too seriously.

The crowd laughed as Neville gave a loud, "Oi!" from the row just below the middle box.

4\. You the crowd will judge each band on your device after each set from a score of 1 – 10, 10 being you really enjoyed it, and 1 being you are not a very nice person and are trying to sabotage the game. And these points will be tallied artificially directly on-the-line!

Another hearty laugh from the crowd and another hearty sigh from Hermione. Some wizarding families had figured out how to work the internet without interference from their magic in set parts of their homes, and knew at the very least that the internet was online, not on-the-line.

5\. All jokes aside, the winning band will be named the champions. Some prerequisites for these band challengers are that they all must be comprised of current students or students who had graduated no more than two years from today. We do have mostly Hogwarts bands, but one band has actually come all the way from France, so please do extend some British welcome to them as well. The prize is significant as the winning band will get a chance to record with none other than the Weird Sisters, for a chance to make their music professionally recorded and produced!

A great wave of applause surrounded the arena.

6\. Do not despair for the remaining bands, as this entire show is being broadcast for the entire wizarding world to view, and I do hope that we make more than a few dreams come true tonight. I for one am sure that at least one dream, from two people have been realized, he shot a wink to the clouds.

"Alright Lee," he pointed to a man with dreads standing in a DJ scratch booth to the side of the stage, "and Charlie," he pointed upwards to Charlie who was sitting atop the stage frame readying something with his wand and few other old school friends,

"We're opening our festival with a set from one of the first Weasley-Potter bands to ever make it to Hogwarts. Please welcome Teddy Lupin and Carlos Zabini, they graduated from Hogwarts 1 year too many ago, and a good thing too, I don't think the ladies can handle their looks. Performing as a present to my lovely niece," Victoire blushed scarlet to her ears,

"I give you, Lupini!"


	4. Chapter 4 A

Chapter 4: Round 1.

A. OPENING ACT ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many of the girls in the crowd were going crazy to the scolding looks of many dads, but when they took the stage, Teddy, in all his down to earth vintage gorgeousness, and Carlos Zabini, with his washed out and faded capris, checkered shirt, and curly hair falling haphazardly yet managing to frame his perfectly exotic face, the mothers at least, understood. At least, this was what Victoire could see, she didn't even know that Teddy was going to do this! Had this been why he was so nervous? She felt the blush in her cheeks redden even more.

Teddy flipped his wand in his hands and twirled it a little too roughly, it almost clattered to the ground had Carlos not caught it in mid air. The tips of his hair blushed scarlet and he looked straight at Victoire then awkwardly away again trying to catch his breath. He put his wand tip to his throat, and Carlos did the same, yet where Carlos did the appropriate whisper for the spell, the girls in the crowd, Victoire included, burst into a fit of giggles as Teddy almost shouted _SONOROUS, _blushing scarlet at his tips again.

The giggles were concluded by a loud and hearty, "Hey, hey, watch 't now boy, ho ho!" from Hagrid.

Teddy gripped at his guitar while Carlos gave him a thumbs-up and re-gripped his bass.

Teddy cleared his throat and spoke, "Hello, I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Carlos Zabini and we are Lupini."

His throat was so dry he could barely speak, he looked over to Victoire who gestured "go on" with her hands and smiled at him, he stood straighter and spoke directly to her,

"I wrote this song for you, and Carlos helped of course," Carlos sent a nod towards Victoire who nodded back, "and I just want to make a disclaimer known that I am indeed the boyfriend I mention in the song, just so that everyone is clear." The crowd gave another chuckle and Teddy could feel his usual nerve flooding back into him,

"I've titled this song Good Girl, and um," he sent a shy wave to Bill and Fleur, "it's just a song, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, really."

This time Carlos spoke in a smooth and clear voice, "It is our belief that all girls are bad, it's just the good ones haven't been caught yet," another swoon and fit of giggles from the girls in the crowd.

"So, um, here goes." Teddy nodded over to Lee who turned on the amps and background beat to the right track and frequency. He gulped, and began his singing.

Do do do d-do do do do do do

She's a good girl

She's Daddy's favourite

Sent her to Hogwarts

He knew she'd make it

She's good at school

She's never truant

She can speak French

_I think she's fluent (Carlos)_

'Cause every night she studies hard in the common room

At least that's what her parents assume

But she sneaks up the staircase to meet with her boyfriend

Here's what she told me the time that I caught her

She said to me,

"Forget what you thought

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.

So just turn around and forget what you saw

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught (carlos)_

Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh

_Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught (carlos)_

She's a good girl

A straight OWL student

She's really into

All that self-improvement

I swear she lives in that library

But if you ask her she'll say,

"That's where you'll find me!"

But if you look then you won't find her there

She may be clever but she just acts too square

'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks

She'll be with her boyfriend

She's not reading books!

She said to me,

"Forget what you thought

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.

So just turn around and forget what you saw

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Do do do d-do do do do do do

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls (carlos)_

Do do do d-do do do do do do

_Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls (carlos)_

_She's a good girl_

_Hasn't been caught_

_She's a good girl_

_Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... (carlos)_

She said to me,

"Forget what you thought

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.

So just turn around and forget what you saw

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

She said to me,

"Forget what you thought

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.

So just turn around

And forget what you saw

'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh

Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh

Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

As Teddy's final rift came to an end the arena erupted into applause and Victoire was thrown into a fit of emotions as for one her father was smiling a little forced but still looking genuinely happy, her mother had tears in her eyes, and Teddy was looking at her with more intensity than ever before, she was so happy in that moment.

George came back onto stage as Teddy and Carlos ushered off of it and Charlie and the rest of the men on top of the lighting frame shot some silver sparks from their wands, which came down over the crowd in a gentle shower that ushered them into quiet once more. George re-did his Sonorous charm and gave a resounding applause for Lupini, "Wow, great talent, great talent, what family did that blue haired fellow come from again? Lovely bloke, must have wonderful people who look after him," The crowd giggled as Teddy blushed and George went on, "Now, for the competition," the first category please, Neville, he flashed a card to George and he announced it, "ANYTHING GOES!"

**Author's Note: the song i modified slightly for this song fic is Good Girls by 5SOS**


	5. Chapter 4 B

B. BAND 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence of the crowd was deafening but not so much as that of the band members in the tent. Scorpius had shifted from gazing at Rose to staring hard at the toe of his shoe. There was nothing there, just some dirt, but he told himself it was important to keep looking there.

They could all hear George cranking the handle on his "BINGO" and hear the balls clatter. Just the other night he himself had written his and Albus' band name on one of those little balls, he suspected Rose had done the same. He wasn't so much worried about winning as he was anxious for his and Albus' plans for the third set. He couldn't wait for this night to be over.

"Well, seems we're going to start it off with some international talent," George said, and the tent gave a collected sigh of relief apart from the two girls who had just exited the tent.

"We got off there mate" said Albus from Scorpius' right. _Yeah _he thought rather than said, but he didn't really feel relieved at all, just more anxious.

"Let me introduce to you my lovely nieces Lucille and Ariane Chapelle, their mother Gabrielle is here," a witch with softer and rounder but just as lovely features as Fleur stood and gave a small bow before resuming her seat next to her sister, "and their father Pier could not make it, he's a French auror dealing with something at the moment. They are lovely young women from the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and perform as a duet by the name of Du Jour which translates into Of the Day."

There was a mighty masculine roar as two willowy, silver-haired beauties of similar height ascended onto the stage. They each wore long dresses which glided onto the floor, tucked in nicely at the waist, and hugged their upper bodies a little tightly finishing in a sweetheart neckline and cap-sleeves on their shoulders. They let their hair down, which they had bound in a flowery tie, and it took the shape of luscious curls for one and long and straight wisps for the other.

"Bonjour," spoke the taller of the two, "I am Lucille and this 'ez my sister Ariane. We are Du Jour, and we bring to you the sound of France. This song is called A Bouche Que Veux-Tu: Eagerly. Enjoy and love it."

Out of a small beaded bag each of the girls produced a harp and keyboard in turn. Since they were under age they could not use the Sonorous charm and were given instead muggle microphones and Lee turned up the speakers.

_Viens ce jour, ma peau ne sait plus attendre_

_Viens cours, des papillons au creux du ventre_

_Viens me porter secours, je brûle de nous imaginer_

_Le vent et les chansons d'amour en sucre_

_Me font toujours autant d'effet._

_J'ai peur de nous, j'ai pas envie de résister_

_J'ai peur de nous, la raison n'est pas notre alliée_

_Tour à tour, on se tourne autour, sans jamais avoir basculé_

_Les jeux interdits, ton humour abstrait_

_Me font toujours autant d'effet_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Viens ce jour, ma peau ne sait plus attendre_

_Viens cours, des papillons au creux du ventre_

_Viens me porter secours, je brûle de nous imaginer_

_Le vent et les chansons d'amour en sucre_

_Me font toujours autant d'effet_

_J'ai peur de nous, j'ai pas envie de résister_

_J'ai peur de nous, la raison n'est pas notre alliée_

_Tour à tour, on se tourne autour, sans jamais avoir basculé_

_Les jeux interdits, ton humour abstrait_

_Me font toujours autant d'effet_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Tu le sais, une évidence de tous les diables_

_Je le sais, succomber est inévitable,_

_car dans ce paradis, s'offrir à bouche que veux-tu_

_L'extase, un incendie qui nous tue_

_C'est merveilleux, tu es foutu_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Allez, viens_

_Allez, viens (3x)_

_Le jour se lève, la fièvre prend fin_

_M'aimeras-tu demain ?_

_Et mes lèvres posées sur tes mains_

_M'aimeras-tu demain ?_

_Come today, my skin can wait no longer_

_Come, run, butterflies in my stomach_

_come and bring me help, I get hot thinking of us,_

_The wind and sugared love songs_

_Always have that effect on me._

_I'm afraid of us, I don't want to resist,_

_I'm afraid of us, reason isn't on our side,_

_In turn, we turn around without ever having tripped up,_

_The forbidden games and your abstract humour_

_Always have that effect on me._

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Come today, my skin can wait no longer_

_Come, run, butterflies in my stomach_

_come and bring me help, I get hot thinking of us,_

_The wind and sugared love songs_

_Always have that effect on me._

_I'm afraid of us, I don't want to resist,_

_I'm afraid of us, reason isn't on our side,_

_In turn, we turn around without ever having tripped up,_

_The forbidden games and your abstract humour_

_Always have that effect on me._

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_You know it, that's obvious anyway_

_I know it, giving in is inevitable,_

_Because in this paradise, to eagerly offer yourself_

_Ecstasy, the flame which kills us,_

_It's marvellous, you're really done for__1__._

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Parararpapara parararpapara_

_Go on, come_

_Go on, come (3x)_

_Day breaks, the fever comes to an end,_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

_And my lips placed on your hands_

_Will you love me tomorrow?_

The males in the crowd were so distracted by the waving and dancing of the two girls' hair and dresses that they had hardly noticed they had finished and were still quiet until a half reluctant and half appreciative babble of applause from the women in the crowd awoke them from their subdued senses.

And then, as the girls made their ways into the front row, which had been reserved for the members who had already sung in the round, just in the event they wanted to watch the other's perform, the crowd erupted into a roar and many of the young male students were climbing on top of each other to get to the two blondes, Charlie and his band of wizards did their spells again, fathers, and some mothers got their sons to settle down and George came back on stage.

**Author's Note: the song is A bouche que veux-tu by Brigitte, and though I don't know French, these girls will be singing in French the whole fic, gotta love google**


	6. Chapter 4 C

C. BAND 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George held up the click-ballot and motioned to the scenery at the backdrop of the stage. It was an open stage that behind Teddy and Carlos, as well as Lucille and Ariane, the slowly setting sun, rolling hills, and British moors of the village could be seen. He made a motion to Charlie and all of a sudden, a large white sheet dropped down behind George, and the online voting poll was cast onto it, the crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the sight.

"Now, from 1-10, please rate Du Jour's first performance of A Bouche Que Veux-Tu."

Lee whipped his wand around and the tune of ticking clock sounded, then not a minute later the poll tallied on the screen to show an averaged score of "7.5!" shouted George, "some not so friendly women in the crowd. Girls you did beautifully, right and now for the BINGO!" the sheet soared back up into it's previous hiding place and George turned the crank.

* * *

The clinking and clanking of the plastic balls spinning around the metal bin was making Fred anxious.

He blew a few note-less breaths through his Sax before putting it down, picking it up to rub at a non-existent smudge, and putting it down in his lap; he then decided to just pat his thumb anxiously on a pin that read, "Lions, Witches, and Sax," then swirled and changed to "Red and Gold Blues."

This was the one thing that connected his groups' choice of clothing. Otherwise, they couldn't look any more mismatched.

Cuan and Enya were the Finnegan twins from his year. Enya with her short cut black bob wore tight black pants, a white t-shirt with a four-leaf clover on the front and bright orange wedges upon the buckle of which her badge was pinned. Fred could not understand how she stood in those, though he had to admit, it did something nice to her figure especially when she stood up. A drummer doesn't stand though, does she?

Her twin, with short black spiky hair wore a black long sleeve, which he was sure he had asked his da to jinx it with a cooling charm because black and long in this weather could not be good for your health, and a deep red checkered kilt that he swore up and down brought the ladies. Fred couldn't argue, he seemed to have really good luck with women, and not just Gryffindors, actually, probably all but Gryffindors. Though he had been after Dominique for some time now. He had pinned his band badge at the hem of his skirt – sorry kilt.

Dominique was probably the most outcast of their whole bunch wearing a well-put-together choice of a breezy white summer tunic, tied at the waist by a length of red braided twine. She wore a leather strap of some sort in her hair, that looked nice though Fred could have sworn Aunt Fleur had bought it for her with the intention of it being a belt, which she had pinned her badge to. Then on her feet, she had strapped on some hand-made thing she called a "barefoot sandal," all he knew was it was some really intricately braided and formed string that looped around a single toe on each foot, met with a girly design on top of her feet, and then was wrapped around her ankles and up her legs, the ties disappearing underneath her dress. As long as nothing got in the way of her playing the guitar and constricting her vocals, again, Fred had no reason to complain.

Then there was James. He had his khaki pants cuffed from the bottom up so that one pant leg sat mid-calf, and the other was about a fold and a half higher. He had a gold chain swinging from around his pant's waist band, which made no difference as his pants still managed to slip below his hips a bit, letting his "Red and Gold and Proud" underwear show. At least he was color-coordinated, Fred thought smugly, his checkered shirt was the same red of his boxers and black of his shoes, which also matched the mess of hair that sat upon his head. Where Albus and Lily had inherited Uncle Harry's bright green eyes, which in Ginny seemed to settle as deep emerald, James definitely had Aunt Ginny's electric blues. But Fred couldn't see his badge. He was about to say something to James when he shifted.

Setting his keyboard up on the little table next to Nique's guitar and lifting his pants back up above his hips, Fred sighed verbally as he realized where James had pinned his badge, smack dab on the middle of his bum. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and blimey, Professor McGonagall was sure to give him a good talking to after that one!

* * *

He was sure that Rose was the one to set the dress code for her group. Roxy in her black and scarlet, and the gold or yellow of the festival shirt just added to the Gryffindor idea behind their mascot and logo. Hugo was donning their band shirt, just like Uncle Ron with the Red Hot Racket logo and insignia on it. Unlike most of the other boys and their past-the-knee pants or joggers, he was the only one to put on a faded and artfully ripped short alternative that exposed his knees. His socks were black and purposefully long, his feet were in the high-top converse shoes his mum had bought him for his last birthday, they had the Gryffindor lion embroidered on them, and his curly brown hair was pulled back, in a black headband that Fred assumed belonged to Rose, though Rose could never use such a small thing of course. Gangly like his dad, Hugo was just as tall as Rose if not a bit taller, and his blue eyes were a bright blue compared to Rose's deep chocolate.

Just then, Rose gave a loud whistle, looked at Hugo pointedly, and when he smiled reassuringly back, she put her head back in her hands and sat stark still again.

Fred chuckled a bit, Rose had always been a worry-wart. Never able to just settle down. And that Scorpius, just couldn't resist staring at her, as if the added tension wouldn't add to her nerves. Really though, Rose, Roxy, and Hugo were a really rock solid band, everyone else over them needed to worry, her outwardly perfectionist attitude truly did nothing for his own anxiety.

Rose and Roxy were really serious about this band, Hugo just got lucky, Roxy was a great drummer he had to admit, but he could not think about working so often and closely with his sibling, not like Rose and Hugo.

* * *

And then James was moving again, his keyboard scratching the table as he pulled it up and off into his arms. Fred snapped from his silent critique of the outfits in the tent, "what's going on?"

James shrugged, nonchalantly as ever, "We're up mate, ready to _blow_ 'em away?" he smirked and ducked under the tent flap closely following Nique, and he was the only one left. He looked around, grabbed his Sax and heard Hugo give a half-nervous but sincere, "Luck Freddie."

"And now please allow me to introduce one of two of Hogwart's Gryffindor House bands: Lions, Witches, and Sax."

The mismatched quintet entered the stage and set up their muggle equipment. His Dad was very fond of bewitching non-magical objects, and tinkering with them to enhance their originally muggle qualities. Fred thought this was genius of course, but now his eyes lingered on the crowd before him. He had to admit, he and Cuan had put together a good looking lot. It seemed that many of the students now were straining their necks trying to get a better look at the lot of them, it had become customary for those who frequented their common room shows to play the "spot the badge" game. He could see James wink at a couple of girls in the second row who spotted the badge on his bum.

Cuan took the mic then, "Hello, loves!" There was a collective female squeal, "I'm Cuan, this is Enya, there's Nique, James, and of course, Freddie!" The female squeal heightened, and someone in the crowd shouted with a definitive Gaelic accent, "me son is the one talking, he's a good looking lad ain't he, and me girl is there too, Enya, Cuan, whoo!"

Cuan continued in punctuated shouts, "And. We. Are. The."

"Lions," said James in a playful roar, which managed to elicit a few squeals from the girls in the audience,

"Witches," said Enya and Nique together,

"and Sax," Fred finished, and Enya tapped her sticks together three times, and they played their song.

_James rattled some coins in his pocket to a beat and Nique, and Enya started the tune. Cuan picked up the bass, and James set to his keyboard, recording and replaying the sound of the money to the tune,_

_Money, get away_

_Get a good job with more pay and you're O.K._

_Money, it's a gas_

_Grab that cash with both hands and make a stash_

_New car, caviar, four star daydream,_

_Think I'll buy me a football team_

_Money, get back_

_I'm all right, Jack, keep your hands off of my stack._

_Money, it's a hit_

_Don't give me that do goody good bullshit_

_I'm in the hi-fidelity first class traveling set_

_And I think I need a Lear jet_

_Fred's saxophone solo. Dominique's guitar rift._

_Money, it's a crime_

_Share it fairly but don't take a slice of my pie_

_Money, so they say_

_Is the root of all evil today_

_But if you ask for a rise it's no surprise that they're giving none away_

_"HuHuh! I was in the right!"_

_"Yes, absolutely in the right!"_

_"I certainly was in the right!"_

_"You was definitely in the right. That geezer was cruising for a bruising!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Why does anyone do anything?"_

_"I don't know, I was really drunk at the time!"_

_"I was just telling him, he couldn't get into number 2. He was asking why he wasn't coming up on freely, after I was yelling and screaming and telling him why he wasn't coming up on freely._

_It came as a heavy blow, but we sorted the matter out."_

When the female cries died down Uncle George came back on stage and Lions, Witches, and Sax took their front row seats. Uncle George gestured again to the crowd with his click ballot and the crowd began clicking away. The cries for their final score took quite a while to calm down.

**Author's note: Money by Pink Floyd, Consider Cuan as the lead vocalist but Dominique sings sometimes too, next round most likely**


	7. Chapter 4 D

"A solid 9, a 9! Wow, yes, great job Lions, Witches, and Sax. Wow, you really pumped up this crowd. Alright, now let's raise the backdrop," Charlie raised his wand again and Lee let the recorded set of Money by Lions, Witches, and Sax fade out.

"Alright, let's get this ball rolling," he cranked the BINGO again and pulled out a ball that was letting off little sparks of what seemed to be electricity, it had been jinxed of course,

"Oh, and this can only mean one band. Now, before I introduce them, I'd like to mention that this is the youngest band we have entered, and so being that one of the members is my lovely and youngest little niece, you be nice to them. Without further ado, I bring to you the Ravenclaw House Band: Listening to Lightening and Lollipops!"

A polite wave of applause hit the area as this was the first time that Lily Luna, Lorcan, and Lysander would be performing in front of anyone besides Luna and Ginny. Harry and Rolf hadn't even heard their band yet.

They looked exactly like their band name, clever, cute, and quirky. Lily wore a silver romper, tan gladiator sandals on her feet, and a long light blue fringed kimono with a lightening bolt rimmed glasses. Funnily enough however, she had popped the lenses out, on top of it all she had made a cover for the microphone so that it looked like a bright pink sucker. Her bright red hair was braided to one side and lay over her right shoulder. She was too cute for words.

The blonde twins, both with wavy boyish white hair, had on the same colors but in different arrangements. Lorcan, who had Rolfs brown eyes and beauty spots all over his face, sat with his keyboard on an old pail to Lily's right. He had on brown sandals, blue overalls, and a light grey button up underneath. Lysander, who had his mother, Luna's deep set blue eyes and no marking what so ever, chose to sit on the ground with his bass sitting in his lap, his guitar was left in the tent. He had on silver sneakers, blue joggers, and a heathered brown v-neck.

Lily herself stood dead center between the two of them, closed her emerald eyes and spoke to the back of her lids, "We are Listening to Lightening and Lollipops." The crowd couldn't help but burst into applause at their cute ensemble, "My name is lily, this is Lorcan, and Lysander, and we are from Ravenclaw house. Please enjoy our musical piece, we call it Dust It Off."

She took a deep breath and Lorcan began lightly playing his melody. Which was soft, eerie, haunting even, and enrapturing. It was only added to by Lysander's accompaniment and Lily's airy and beautifully young voice.

_Burning papers into ashes,_

_what a season, how they fly high from the ground up_

_there is yet another fountain, flowing over, as the night falls,_

_keep dreaming away_

_If you hold on to that past, don't you lock yourself inside,_

_Nothing has been done before_

_It's the most virgin dress you could possibly wear_

_Mess it up, Time is up_

_Hold your memory for a moment with a blind hand_

_Write some stories for tomorrow_

_From the bottle of amnesia_

_Find instructions, to salvation, to oblivion, supreme_

_Don't be tempted to look back _

_It has all happen before_

_Someday miraculous spread will forgive every cowardly thing that you've done_

_That I've done_

_Dust it off_

_(That you've done_

_That we've done)_

The last of Lysander's bass ebbed and faded out.

It was a beautiful song, the three young Ravenclaws had definitely taken several liberties with what was known to the wizarding world at least as beautiful music. But no one could argue, that their song was absolutely,

"Brilliant!" Harry had his glasses off and he was rubbing at the corners of his eyes with his shirt. Ginny was shooting him and Lily proud glances while she cheered loudly, even Malfoy couldn't help but pat him on the back and offer the three young artists on stage a sincere set of claps. The crowd practically swooned over the three young Ravenclaws. The two older bands sitting in the front row were standing for them; Rose had peeked her head from the tent to shoot Lily a quick thumbs up before disappearing behind it again and Hugo and Albus were flashing huge smiles at her from behind the other tent flap, Al added in an extra wink when Lily looked his way.

"Absolutely astounding, Ginny, Lorcan, Lysander! My oh, Harry, Rolf – " George had pointed to the wizard in the box who was now sobbing histerically into his brown robes while Luna gazed happily at a spot just beyond George's shoulder and patted her husband's head gently. "Wow, okay, yes, scores, let's have the scores." Compared to the other two scoring times, this was by far the quickest and the resulting score was undoubtedly well-deserved.

The three young Ravenclaws got off the stage slowly to glide into their front-row seats. When she reached the seat next to his James lifted Lily up around the waist, twirled her around, planted a kiss to her temple and said, "That's my Lils!"

**Author's note: this is taken from the iOrigins soundtrack the song is called Dust it Off by The Dø, I thought that being Luna's goddaughter, Lily would most definitely pick up some of her traits and that her ethereal nature would come off well with this song**


	8. Chapter 4 E

"Well, they deserved it, didn't they?" said Rose as she settled back on her Orange bean-bag.

When no one replied, a cool voice asked, "What was the score?"

She looked behind her and locked trances with those gray highlighted, hazel orbs, she cleared her throat and looked back in front of her choosing to talk to a spec of dust in the air, "9.5. Lily was brilliant, and their arrangement was very nice."

"Ugh," scoffed Molly, she twirled her fist and balled up the fabric of her maxi skirt. She and Lulu Thomas had decided to wear matching outfits, a crop top, and a long maxi skirt, most likely they wore heals underneath. Molly could come across as a little stuck-up, most likely picked it up from Uncle Percy, since, Lucy and Aunt Aubrey were wonderful.

"What?" shot Rose, Hugo, and Albus all at once.

"It's obvious isn't it, she wouldn't have gotten nearly that score had she been a bit older. I suppose her cute little side-braid and the lollipop twins behind her gave them a reason to raise the score a bit."

"She was wonderful, Molly, and you know it. _Merde_, you don't always have to prove something." This time a boy with fine silver and red hair spoke. He had it grown beautiful and long and kept in a low pony tail to mimic his father's. He was tall with an athletic build, being that he was on the Hufflepuff house quidditch team along with the hufflepuff house band, he was always in top shape. He, Lucy, and Sarah Nott, who was incidentally Scorpius' older cousin from his Aunt Daphne on his mum's side, wore pale yellow and khaki to mimic the yellow and bronze of Hufflepuff house. Louis had on pale yellow pants, which were cuffed up to mid calf; he had on dark brown oxfords, and a khaki polo. He looked effortlessly gorgeous.

"Louis is right, Molly. Lily sounded lovely. I hope we sound do as well." Lucy, who had a cropped and boyish hair cut, had chestnut hair like her mother, she too wore khaki bottoms, but her pants were more fitted, un-cuffed, and she had on a frilly yellow tank top which she accented with layers of bronze and gold jewelry and nude pumps.

Sarah, who was dark haired and pale skinned like the Nott side of her family had on a structured pale yellow dress, with bronze wedges, a bronze belt, and her hair in a braided halo up-do. She simply nodded and patted Lucy on the shoulder in a _get a grip won't you_ sort of fashion.

"Whatever – " Molly tried to continue but Albus butt it,

"It would be better for you to think on what you say about Lily around me; need I remind you that she's my baby sister?" from what Rose could see Scorpius had extended a relaxed arm and hooked a hand about Al's left elbow. Not really holding him back, but poised to keep him grounded she guessed.

"Pipe down, Al." Molly shot at him.

"Should have done that a long time ago," Rose added with a smirk. "Can't give us all detentions now that you've graduated can you, Head Girl, Molly-kins?"

"Why you - " Molly started but, they were all interrupted by the boom of Uncle George's voice. Rose flicked a wrist at Molly,

"Well, go on then, show us how it's done. Don't want to keep Lily waiting, suspect you'll be giving her a lesson on how to appear more arrogant on stage?"

Molly turned her heal and Lulu quickly picked up the glittered microphones Molly had left behind to follow right on her tail.

When she reached the stage Molly took a microphone from Lulu's hands, and began in a sickeningly sweet voice,

"I am Molly Weasley and this is my best friend Lulu Thomas"

At this the gentleman sitting besides Seamus Finnegan stood up and began clapping and yelling,

"Good luck, darling!" Lulu waved enthusiastically at her father.

"Yes," continued Molly, "and we are LuMos. Our first set is entitled Who Says,"

"Dad, I wrote this song, you inspired me to do it!" Lulu burst out speaking directly to her father, he wore a huge grin before Molly cut the attention back on her,

"Yes, and I composed it. The track was prerecorded since we didn't bring our instruments, seeing as we have prepared a full performance with a dance number, they would only get in the way."

George cut in from the side of the stage this time, "It's all right Molly, we've already accepted your methods since we were able to verify that you did indeed produce the track."

"Okay, thanks Uncle George, enjoy our stage!" She hastened Lulu into place and they struck a pose. James was still fussing over cute little Lily and swinging his chain around until Lily calmly and politely tapped his hand to make him stop and avert his attention to LuMos. Lee started the track and a pop number flooded the arena, Lulu sang the first line on her own, and then the two of them broke into a harmonized melody, and a dance which seemed a bit separate from it.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Na na na__Na na na__Na na na__Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen__, __I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na__Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon!_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na__Na na na__Na na na__Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen__, __I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na,__Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon!_

_[Chorus]_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not star potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Would you tell me who said that_

_Yeah, oh__, __Who says_

_[Chorus x2]_

It was rather a pleasant performance really. Their dance steps definitely needed improvement, but Molly's constantly flustered face was saved but the shy, embarrassed, and cute reactions of Lulu to all of their mistakes, which to Molly's defense, was really mostly due to Lulu's mis-steps.

The crowd gave a polite round of applause, but the score was not happening for Molly, her bulging eyes and raised eyebrows was a testament to that.

They took their seats none-the-less, Charlie raised the curtain, and George resumed cranking the BINGO, he really liked this machine it seems. Lee had to shout, "George" at him before he finally stopped cranking and pulled a ball out, he was clearly mesmerized by the basic machine.

**Author's Note: the song is Who Says by Selena Gomez, I wanted Molly's to be chasing a kind of pop-sensation dream. In this fic, she has taken on the traits of Percy before the Battle of Hogwarts.**


	9. Chapter 4 F

He popped a ball out of the BINGO and called out to the crowd, "Any alumni of the Bronze and yellow badger?" There was a scattered amount of loud claps and shouts, "Well, you're in luck, the next group represent the Hufflepuff house, please welcome Louis, Lucy, and Sarah to the stage as 'It's Leviosa.'"

Hermione and Ron gave funny looks at each other, clearly Lucy and Louis had heard of this story, presumably from Hugo, since he was really fond of the way that he claimed, "sealed the deal" on his parent's future relationship. Rose had agreed.

"Best to ya Lou," said Albus and Scorpius together.

"You'll be great Lucy," said Hugo and Roxy reassuringly,

"You'll be brilliant, you three, " said Rose, and Scorpius added, "yeah, good luck!"

The three Hufflepuffs exited from the tent and set up in a triangular formation: Louis stage right with his micstand and guitar, Lucy and her didgeridoo in the middle back, and Sarah stage left with her keyboard.

They looked really smart in their pale yellow and khaki outfits.

Louis spoke into his mic now, a few of the younger girls fixing their hair just in case he got a glimpse of them, being the only male veela, he was really, really popular, the hair and demeanor just added to it all, "Hello, we call ourselves 'It's Leviosa.' I am Louis, this is Lucy, and that's Sarah on keys. We will be playing a tune called "Bunker."

Lucy began the beat with her Didgeridoo, it was really intriguing how she could play it. Aunt Aubrey had been ecstatic when she was gifted this by Aunt Hermione. She was the first to get her kids lessons, saying how wonderful it was that Aunt Hermione respected her Australian heritage.

Sarah picked up the tune, playing a really chill and house like indie melody.

Then in a sultry voice, Louis began.

_Every time I walk on by_

_Stroll along your street_

_Can't believe there's not a thing in the world_

_A thing left to repeat_

_And I was walking on your floor_

_Begging to?_

_Can't believe there's not a thing in the world_

_A thing left to ask for_

_[Chorus] here is where Sarah chimes in and harmonizes with Louis_

_So leave my broken bones_

_I'll take the load of your skin_

_Throw me all your stones_

_You need a sinner I will_

_Every time I walk on by_

_Stroll along your street_

_Can't believe there's not a thing in the world_

_A thing left to repeat_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Don't you know_

_Don't you know what to say_

_Everytime you think about it_

_Talk around it again_

_Don't you know_

_Don't you know where to stay_

_Everytime you think about it_

_Talk around it again_

_Don't you know_

_Don't you know what to say_

_Everytime you think about it_

_Talk around it again_

_Don't you know_

_Don't you know where to stay_

_Everytime you think about it_

_Talk around it again_

It was a really sultry set. Louis, Sarah, and Lucy were cool and relaxed throughout the set. They even had a moment of harmony during the chorus of the set. It was hard not to feel relaxed.


	10. Chapter 4 G

"An 8! An 8! I don't believe it, they got the same as LuMos and it was clearly, oh blast!" burst out Roxanne, Rose had her eyes clasped tight and her lips were pressed as if she were trying to avoid something really nasty from entering her mouth.

"They deserved better than that, I suppose the audience just wasn't ready for something so surreal" Said Hugo.

Al just scraped at the ground with his feet next to an unmoving Scorpius who were clearly unrested about the score as well.

Uncle George started the BINGO again and called the next band.

"That's us then mate," said Al clapping Scorpius on the shoulder.

"Good luck" came the whispered wishes from Rose who was still looking pointedly at the back of her eyelids.

Hugo and Roxy looked at Al and Scorpius giving them thumbs up signs. Scorpius led the way with his guitar and mic stand in hand, Al grabbed his bass, which was a rather interesting piece as he had transfigured his guitar so that the strings looked like long and thin silver snakes, it was also playable as both slack key and electric, then he strode out of the tent.

* * *

The girls in the audience couldn't believe their luck, well they had suspected it granted, but to have all these beautiful boys and they were all in a band too! Scorp and Al were practically famous already given their parentage, but to also be the Slytherin house band meant living in a den of female snakes, and when they were magical witches it was practically dangerous. Especially when the girls they wanted belonged to different houses, they couldn't really appreciate all that female attention.

Uncle George announced them as they set up, "It seems the young women already know, but I'll introduce them anyway. Members of Slytherin house, and thereby the Slytherin house duo, just as unlikely a duo as the two blokes in that booth over there," he pointed to Harry who shot Albus a thumbs up and Draco who merely inclined his head at Scorpius, "Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius got out his mic and spoke closely and rather seductively into it, "I am the Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," a loud scoff sounded from somewhere inside the tent, "and this is the one and only Albus Severus Potter," he stuck out the mic in front of Al who leaned forward and spoke to his closed eyes rather like Rose,

"And we are Coral Snake," a bunch of feminine purring and screaming sounded before Al continued and Scorpius adjusted his sunglasses, "We present to you, Crawling King Snake!"

* * *

Al began with a really crazy and slow rift which faded into the rhythm on Scorpius' bass.

Al began sliding a metal ring he wore on his finger along the snakes of his slack-key/electric enhanced guitar… then Scorpius added the vocals

_You know I'm a crawlin' kingsnake baby, and I rules my den_

_You know I'm a crawlin' kingsnake baby, and I rules my den_

_I don't want you hangin' around my woman,_

_Or you never will again_

_You know you caught me crawlin' baby_

_When the, when the grass was very high_

_But I've just gotta keep on crawlin' baby 'til the, day I die,_

_because I'm a crawlin' kingsnake baby, and I rule my den_

_Don't you go hangin' 'round my woman, Or you never will again_

_You know I crawl up to your window baby,_

_wanna crawl up to your door, you got everything I want baby,_

_I'm crawling on your floor_

_Because I'm a crawlin' king snake baby, and I rule my den_

_Don't ever mess around with my woman, or you'll never do nothing again_

Albus breaks into a slack-key and then electric solo while Scorpius keeps the beat with his bass. The girls go crazy, you can see Ginny stand up to sway to the beat.

_Well I'm a crawlin' king snake baby, and I rules my den_

_Yes, I'm the crawling king snake baby, and I rule my den_

_Don't mess around with my woman, or you never will again_

Rose hated to admit it, but if she was being honest, they deserved the applause, Al really milked the audience from what she had seen. Oddly enough, in her humble opinion, the applause didn't fairly reflect in their score, probably the case of jealous boy friends as was the opposite case when Du Jour had performed.

**Author's Note: The song Crawling King Snake is originally by blues master John Lee Hooker, I like to imagine that Albus performed his sick guitar rifts. I do however like The Door's husky and singing style for scorpius, but I would mix in the lyrics and style of Junkyard Preachers' version of the song. **


	11. Chapter 4 H

"Scorp and Al got an 8.5, Rose, what do you wanna do?" said Roxy anxiously as she watched Coral Snake jump off stage and into the front row seats.

Rose took a deep breath as Roxy's dad began to walk back on the stage and Uncle Charlie and his friends set out the silvery shower to cue the crowd to quiet again.

"Rosie, you've gotta make a choice, love, what's it gonna be?" pressed Roxy. When she didn't respond or even flinch, Roxy made to stride over and shake her shoulders shouting, "Rose!"

But, Hugo cut in front, shook his head at Roxy and said, "Get your drums, either way, you'll need them. Prep to sing just in case, we've got at least another minute." Roxy went to the back of the tent to gesture to Uncle Charlie's wizard friends that they needed to settle her drum set on stage, telling them where they had previously agreed, no matter what set, that her drums would be set up on stage left. Rose had insisted that they would all be seen equally so that her drumming, Hugo's playing, and Rose's singing and playing could be seen as a truly collective and collaborative work of art.

Hugo dropped in front of Rose, settled his hands on his knees and stared at her closed eye lids, "Alright Rose, we're ready for any set, just tell us which one. We're trusting you, we always do, don't go breaking down on me now."

She opened her eyes, gave Hugo a kind of apologetic smile and said, "Neon-"

"Aww, Rose," Hugo groaned, "I left my keyboard at home, you know that."

"James." She said simply. Roxy snorted having overheard Rose's decision and patted Hugo on the shoulder before walking out of the tent.

He peered at his sister, got up and said, "You're gonna owe him one, not me, alright?" She nodded and he walked out of the tent and towards the front row of the crowd.

"And the very last band to perform for this set, the second and younger Gryffindor House band my daughter, Roxy" began George,

"Whoooo go Rose and Hugo!" shot a really excited and boisterous shout from the tall gangly gentleman in the Red Hot Racket shirt from the middle box,

"Yes, Ron, and Ron's kids Hugo and Rose, please welcome to the stage, RED HOT RACKET!"

Roxy was the first to set herself behind her drum set, then Hugo came running onto stage with James' keyboard in hand, James had a rather sly grin on his face as if Hugo had just promised him his entire share of Christmas candy for this favor, and Rose can sliding out of the tent with a determined look on her face.

It took a few minutes for them to set up and a low murmur settled over the crowd, then Rose put her mic to her mouth and spoke clearly, "Hugo Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, and Rose Weasley," as if she were reading off a roster

That's kind of how she got when she was nervous, she was either as still as possible or as stiff, or both, there was an occasional burst of energy but before and after always steady, still, and stiff silence which Hugo would argue was even more unsettling than the constant fire works that was the nerves of their mother.

"We create a Red Hot Racket, and invite you to join us." Roxanne smirked at her side and Rose stepped back a few paces while Roxy stepped up a bit. A silence fell on the crowd as they awaited their set.

Rose held her mic in one hand and led the audience to begin clapping to a steady beat. Hugo was tapping his foot and turning a few knobs on James's Keyboard but not playing anything yet. Roxanne began to sing to Rose's clapping at a spot just in front of her drums, her voice was clear and soft…

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_

_You'll be comin' home with me tonight_

_We'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

She rushed over to her drum set and Hugo began to play a techno beat on the keyboard. Roxy's drums picked up the beat of Rose's claps as Rose, eyes closed, stepped back into the lime-light and began in a low and raspy kind of tone,

_Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

As the beat picked up Rose began to rock to the beat and opened her eyes, interacting with the crowd, who were starting to get the beat themselves. It was hard not to get with this rhythm.

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_

_You'll be comin' home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights (x2)_

At this point Albus and Roxy picked up the tempo.

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

Rose began gesturing with her hands to get the crowd to their feet. Ron was probably the first to stand, then many of the students joined, James and Fred the first to stand in the front row.

_Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

Rose started to sing pointedly at different members in the audience, engaging them to join in their song. She saw her dad mouthing the lyrics to the song while her mum quietly clapped in rhythm to the beat, clearly enjoying both Ron and her children's performance.

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_

_You'll be comin' home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by_

_You'll be comin' home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful_

_You're all I see in all these places_

At this point she inadvertently locked eyes with a suave blonde in the front row wearing tan joggers, but she only held the stare for a bit before finishing the piece.

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

Rose closed her eyes again and as the keys and drums faded out she sang, out the last line.

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out

Another round of tumultuous applause erupted. More of amped up excitement than of utter surprise, this applause was almost equivalent to the one given to Listening to Lightening and Lollipops, Lily, Lorcan, and Lysander's set.

**Author's Note: **

**Rose will be singing like Alexi Blue, and Roxy sings in a higher and clearer tone**

**I'd like to recognize the songs I modified or used in the entire chapter for the first round of this song-fic (the final song listed is the one used for this particular part)**

**I do have a public playlist on youtube titled Weasley Battle of the Bands for all the songs used in the published parts of this fic, check it out.**

**Good girls by 5SOS**

**A bouche que veux-tu by Brigitte **

**Money by Pink Floyd **

**Dust it off by The Dø**

**Who Says, Selena Gomez &amp; The Scene**

**Bunker by Balthazar**

**Crawling King Snake by The Doors for singing style but LYRICS of Junkyard Preachers John Lee Hooker is the original love his guitar rifts**

**Neon Lights by Demi Lovato, but for the first part, I like the cover by Alexi Blue**

**Wow, can't wait for the next round, here's to hoping that more great songs get added in, have any suggestions?**


	12. Chapter 5 A

A. Intermission ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A big number 9 flashed onto the screen behind Uncle George as he said, "yes, very well deserved, indeed," and Rose let out the breath she was holding. All the band members congratulated each other as Uncle George had announced an intermission and invited everyone to enjoy the booths surrounding the seating area.

Lily and Ginny made their way over to a booth Luna was now perusing. It belonged to the Junk Shop from Diagon Alley, they had taken, due to George's influence, turning their junk into upcycled projects which sold much better than the scraps they had previously sold. There was a brass cauldron which had been broken in half that they had turned into a moving miniature landscape of the London moors, a scale which they had turned into a rather modern looking lamp, and something that Aunt Luna had just purchased which was a cute headband made from broken wands had it not made the hair that it was sitting on frizz in all directions. Before Luna skipped away, Ginny silently sent an anti-frizzing spell to her head so that her locks fell back to their silky nature.

Ginny and Grandmum Molly were then making a fuss over Lily, and now James who had come up to tickle Lily's sides, and saying how wonderful their performances were.

Just before Al had reached the booth where his dad and Mr. Malfoy were set up, he saw Rose speaking to the two men. Scorpius came jogging up to meet him an apple in his hand and Al stopped him with an arm, when Scorpius saw why, he nudged Al over and the two of them hid behind a nearby booth which was unattended at the moment. Scorpius crunched at his apple, without diverting his gaze.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," they heard Rose saying, "I think it's truly essential for the Auror department and Healers to cooperate…"

The whole time Scorpius just stared at her. When the witch manning the tent they had taken to hiding behind returned, they were congratulated for their outstanding performance and asked to sign a robe, it was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and the witch manning the tent was around their age, apparently taking up a summer job.

They made it out of the tent as she ran to grab a few of her friends and meandered over to stand just behind Rose.

Rose could feel something over her shoulder; that cold feeling that something was staring at her crept up her neck. She looked back to see that Scorpius was not a hand-span away and she gasped and jumped, almost knocking the bun out of Uncle Harry's hand as she raised her hands in surprise.

Flustered, she muttered a "sorry" to Uncle Harry and a "thank you" to Scorpius's Dad.

Harry grabbed a pasty and handed it to Al's outstretched hand, clapped his son on the shoulder and strolled off with him beaming and exclaiming about how he was so proud of him. He called to Malfoy, "Gonna get more licorice whips from the house," then he turned to whisper to Al, "and maybe get two firewhiskies as long as your mum doesn't catch me."

Draco looked at Rose's retreating figure, then at his son, and make a tutting sound.

Scorpius flinched and said, "She's a Weasley I know, but she's really brilliant too, and – "

Malfoy interrupted.

"No, I'm not upset at your witch of interest, son, I'm disappointed in this," Scorpius looked down to see Draco pointing his wand at his chin upon which some apple juice and a piece of apple skin had dribbled. Scorpius made to wipe it hastily and sent a small sneer at his father,

"Well, what do you expect, haven't you ever felt this way, dad?"

Draco dropped his gray eyes and wand then, and Scorpius saw a small grin tug at the corner of his mouth, "Yes, but never have I been so obvious in displaying a less than impressive appearance. It's no wonder the poor girl jeers at you, she probably fears you'll stare at her until you can bore a hole in her head. I do have to hand it to you though, son, you've got a lot of guts, going after a red-head, and a red-headed Weasley at that,"

Scorpius let out a small smile, stuffed his hands into his pocket and kicked at the dirt playfully.

"You best get to your plan then," Draco said returning to tending the buns and adjusting the items for his charity booth.

Scorpius looked up in alarm, "Plan? What plan-"

"You do have a plan?" drawled Draco looking at his son expectantly, "You expect to go in unprepared? Let destiny decide, come on son, If you want something you seize it, and you don't let go." He said this last bit cooly and seriously and he saw a flicker of something pass in his father's steel gray gaze.

His mum came up behind him them, hugging Scorpius around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. She was a gentle looking witch who was just as put together as his father. She wore a pale green and white sun dress, leather flats, and had her sunglasses sitting in her light brown hair.

"Your set was wonderful son," she said beaming at him then at his dad who echoed the smile. "I'd say you'd have your pick of the crowd." She added, "all these young girls, never can resist a Malfoy, huh?" Scorpius went a little red at her meaning and she was called over to the box by Ginny, "Well, I best be getting on then, good luck on your next set." She then turned to Draco, "I'll be helping Ginny in the booth for the next round so you and Harry can grab a seat, as soon as I get back. I think Ginny wants to make sure that Ron doesn't get too crazy for the next round, I'll be back." And she was off.

Draco then looked sharply at his son and said, "Well?"

Scorpius paused, got his hands from his pocket, pulled at his shirt, looked at his father and said,

"Yes," he straightened his collar, "of course I have a plan."

"And it better be a good one, I like her, and if she straightens you out, well I've got a lot less gray in my future don't I?" with that he shooed Scorpius from his tent and shouted, "Potter, where are the licorice whips?"

The crowd resettled, Ginny and Astoria taking Harry and Draco's place in the tent and vice versa in the boxed seating. Some witches and wizards continued their business at the tents when George began the second round.

He got back on stage, "Well, that was a wonderful first round, and the scores stand as follows" the backdrop behind him began a list that reflected what George was announcing, "DuJour with 7.5 points; LuMos and It's Leviosa with 8 points each; Coral Snake with 8.5 points; Red Hot Racket and Lions, Witches, and Sax both with 9 points, and Listening to Lightening and Lollipops with 9.5 points!" he paused for the applause to die down a bit, now let's get to round 2, Neville."

Neville flashed him the second card that he read aloud,

"And the songs in the second round must have lyrics that fit the category 'The Feelings of Love.' Right, since this round there is a definite category, if the songs performed by the bands do not fit the round, there is an immediate deduction of 1 point, it could seriously set a band back, so I do recommend following the category. Now for the BINGO," he cranked handle and took out a ball, "Alright, we're going to start off where we left off, let us welcome back to stage, Red Hot Racket!"


	13. Chapter 5 B

Roxy ran into the tent and into Hugo, "Hugo! We're up, blimey, we haven't got any time, Rose better have a song picked or I swear, I'll – " she had stopped mid-threat.

Rose wasn't sitting, eyes closed, in zombie meditation like she had expected. Instead, she had her bass in hand, and was standing right next to Hugo, both poised to exit the tent and play immediately, both their eyes on Roxy.

"Good, Uncle Charlie's just set up my drum set, have you picked the piece then?" Roxy blistered on.

It was Hugo who spoke first, "Roxy… uh, see, I don't know how you'd feel about it but… uh, well, that is to say,"

Rose took over, "Roxy the category for this set is "Feelings of Love."

"Yeah, I know, which is why I want to know if you've chosen a song yet." Roxy replied a little irritated.

Rose continued, "We haven't. But, I have a suggestion."

"Well which one? I'd like to wrap my head around the concept before we just blunder on out there,"

Rose reached out her free hand to hold Roxy's left one, then she leaned in close and asked Roxy in a serious but gentle tone, "Roxy, will you sing your song?"

Roxy's eyes shot first to Fred who wasn't really paying attention, and then back to Hugo and Rose. She took a deep breath and looked into Rose's eyes. She could see what Rose hadn't said,

_Roxy, we want to play your song, we believe in your song… WE BELIEVE IN YOU_;

It made her feel better to have Rose there. Even though Rose was 2 years younger, Roxy still felt as though she would shoulder some of her feelings, if she could, and she would try still if she couldn't. She steadied herself, and spoke, "Yeah, okay, but, I don't want to, I mean… yes but I just don't wanna be the one – "

Rose and Hugo cut in at once, "We won't do it if you don't want to." It was weird how they were so in sync sometimes.

Roxy straightened up and said to the pair of them, "Where are you lot gonna learn courage from if not me, eh? We're gonna play it!" Hugo beamed and ran out of the tent yelling "Red Hot Racket, YEAH!"

Roxy stopped Rose, still holding her hand and said, "Rose, I wanna sing backup." Rose looked at her for a good 10 seconds, then nodded, smiled, and Roxy herself followed Hugo's example running from the tent and onto stage.

* * *

Rose had to walk back into the tent to look for her pic. It wasn't on her when she had first walked out. She scurried to the orange bean-chair and looked around, a few locks of red falling from her top bun. After about 30 frantic seconds of searching Scorpius had walked over and held out a stiff hand to her,

"Here," he said looking away, "it's not metal, but I reckon it will work," then he added with his usual air of arrogance, "maybe even better since it's mine."

She straightened up, accepted it with tentative fingers and hastily rushed to get her bass. Just before exiting the tent she swirled around

"Scorpius!" she yelled it but didn't intent to, "I will return it, thank you," she gave him a sweet smile and walked on stage. That was probably the first time he'd ever received nice words from her, and a smile.

"What are you the wicked witch of the West? Stop melting won't you, I need my bassist." Al was snickering as Scorpius resumed his position next to him on the far side of the tent,

"I was not melting." He argued coldly.

* * *

They had set up in the same formation with Roxy and her drums on one side, Rose now with her bass and micstand in the middle, and Hugo on the other side with his guitar.

Roxy set up a mic next to her for backup vocals and spoke into it first, "This is a song that I wrote. It's kind of personal, but I hope you enjoy it." She raised her sticks into the air, and clicked them three times.

All three of them began playing their instruments to an alternative beat, Hugo was hitting interesting notes on his guitar as Rose kept the rhythm with her bass then began singing (with Roxanne doing backup and echos)

_i don't wanna hear you've got a girlfriend_

_sometimes you're better of alone_

_but if you change your mind, you know where i am_

_yeah if you change your mind, you know where to find me_

_'cause i don't ever wanna meet your girlfriend_

_and never did i think that i_

_would be caught in the way you got me_

_push another guy aside and just give in_

_girls love girls and boys_

_girls love girls and boys_

_and never did i think that i_

_would be caught in the way you got me_

_but girls love girls and boys_

_and love is not a choice_

_pose, you've gotta save your reputation_

_they're close to finding out about my girl "friends"_

_but if you change your mind, you know where i am_

_yeah if you change your mind, you know where to find me_

_'cause i don't wanna save your reputation_

_and never did i think that i_

_would be caught in the way you got me_

_push another guy aside and just give in_

_girls love girls and boys_

_girls love girls and boys_

_and never did i think that i_

_would be caught in the way you got me_

_but girls love girls and boys_

_and love is not a choice_

Roxy harmonized with Rose on the next two lines, she had stopped drumming and was gripping her microphone

_i am just a villain vying for attention from a girl_

_a girl who can't decide and here's the reason why_

Hugo stopped playing for a second to let Roxy start the beat again. Rose caught her eye and nodded and they resumed. It was only a second, a quick second, but the break was significant, at least for Roxy. Hugo played the last few lines harder, and Rose sang her heart out as Roxy let a small tear fall down her cheek. She was relieved really, and she knew Rose and Hugo supported her, for now, that would help her get through the song.

_girls love girls and boys_

_girls love girls and boys_

_and never did i think that i_

_would be caught in the way you got me_

_but girls love girls and boys_

_and love is not a choice_

They finished with a few seconds of silence and then the crowd erupted into applause again. Hugo and Rose looked over at Roxy beaming but Roxy's smile was shaky. While the two siblings went to take their seats to await the score, passing Uncle George on the steps, Roxy stepped off the other set of steps and into the tent.

Most of the crowd hadn't noticed, and they settled in their seats to cast their vote, but while the clicking commenced, Hugo could see Uncle George staring at the tent, he looked as though he wanted to run in there, but it was more of worry than of anything Roxy had previously shared that she feared. Hugo reminded himself to tell Roxy later that he told her so, he knew that Uncle George wouldn't be angry, and it would have to come out in the end.

Hugo and Rose high fived when their score came out and he asked, "Rosie? Roxy – "

Rose shook her head and smiled, "She needed this Hugo, I saw Aunt Angie follow her right after, Uncle George looks like he's bounding to go in after he finishes announcing, too. It will work out, of course we'll never fully understand it but,"

"But we can be there for her at the very least." He finished. She nodded and smiled at him. And then she pinched his cheek and he swatted her hand away playfully. He was excited to finally be able to properly witness Lily and her band play for a crowd.

**Author's note: the song used here is Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco**


	14. Chapter 5 C

A big 9 flashed up on the screen behind him and he had to take a cue from Charlie to realize that. He addressed to the crowd again, "Yes, great job, Red Hot Racket, wonderful job! A 9, way to start off this round swimmingly, right well, I'd like to say, that I really," he paused and looked towards the tent fleetingly, "really," he said louder, "enjoyed that song. Made me very proud, very proud indeed. Um, sorry, trying not to be so prejudiced here, just a very proud," he said again, "father. Okay lets see," he did a quick crank on his BINGO this time as his attention was currently sitting inside the tent with his wife, and pulled out a ball, "Yes well let's welcome back to the stage our lovely young Ravenclaws Listening to Lightening and Lollipops." He hadn't even waited for all of three members to get on stage before he was off and entering the tent.

Lily set up with a mic stand and tall stool and the same lollipop microphone. Lysander brought his guitar and Lorcan his keyboard and stand. It seemed that they had decided on opposite sitting and standing positions from the last song. Lily spoke into her mic again, "Hello. This time We will be playing a song that we all helped to write and compose. We call it Instant Crush. Please listen."

Lysander and Lorcan started off playing a mid-tempo easy beat. And then Lily started to sing quickly, not rapping or talking, definitely singing just fast; it was different, absolutely beautiful, she could sing, but the sound was something that Rose was afraid that their current crowd might not be ready for.

_I didn't want to be the one to forget_

_I thought of everything I'd never regret_

_A little time with you is all that I get_

_That's all we need because it's all we can take_

_One thing I never see the same when your 'round_

_I don't believe in him—his lips on the ground_

_I wanna take you to that place in the "Roche"_

_But no one gives us any time anymore_

_He ask me once if I'd look in on his dog_

_You made an offer for it, then you ran off_

_I got this picture of us kids in my head_

_And all I hear is the last thing that you said_

_"I listened to your problems_

_Now listen to mine"_

_I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh_

_And we will never be alone again_

_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_And we will never be alone again_

_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_Some more again_

_It didn't matter what they wanted to see_

_He thought he saw someone that looked just like me_

_The summer memory that just never dies_

_We worked too long and hard to give it no time_

_He sees right through me, it's so easy with lies_

_Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise_

_He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall_

_He cannot break it down or else he would fall_

_One thousand lonely stars hiding in the cold_

_Take it, I don't wanna sing anymore_

_"I listened to your problems_

_Now listen to mine"_

_I didn't want to anymore, oh oh oh_

_And we will never be alone again_

_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_And we will never be alone again_

_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door..._

_I don't understand, don't get upset_

_I'm not with you_

_We're swimming around,_

_It's all I do, when I'm with you_

_And we will never be alone again_

_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_And we will never be alone again_

_'Cause it doesn't happen every day_

_Kinda counted on you being a friend_

_Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say_

_But I never really know where to go_

_So I chained myself to a friend_

_'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

Just as the song came to a close and Hugo and Rose jumped to their feet, a happily tearing Roxanne came running to sit with them, clapping and hooting for Lily, Lorcan, and Lysander with a lot of energy.

Hugo and Rose made a space between them so that Rox could sit between them.

Uncle George and Aunt Angie emerged from the tent and gave each other a hug, shooting Roxy small smiles before Uncle George got back on stage and Lee. "Well done, well done," his voice was a little strained as if he had been crying, his cheeks red, he gave a really big sigh then said, "well let's tall the score then."

While the scores were clicked in, Rose could see Uncle George send a small wink to Roxy who was still wiping at her eyes. She shared a knowing smile with Hugo over Roxy's hunched shoulders and they both began to pat her on the back. Roxy started, "It went well… they understood…. Said they'd known… doesn't change any-"

"We know Rox," said Rose,

"Told ya" Hugo couldn't resist getting that in before, "now save your sanity and your voice, we'll need it good before the last set yeah?" She finished wiping her tears before Lily and the twins came scooping over to sit on Rose's left. The three older kids sent them good jobs and thumbs up and Uncle George called the next band to the stage, just as the big screen flashed a huge 8 for Listening to Lightening and Lollipop's score.

Lily just nodded in content. She was much more mature than anyone gave her credit for Rose decided.

**Author's note: the song used in this part is called Instant Crush and I like the version performed by The Dø, but I believe it is Natale Imbruglia's song. Anyways, I don't intend to reveal all that went down in the tent with Roxy, George, and Angie, but just know that it resulted in a happier and closer family.**


	15. Chapter 5 D

The Coral Snakes made their way to the stage for their second set. The girls in the crowd readjusted their hair and skirts in the event they looked their way.

Al grabbed the mic this round and said, "We will be singing our well-known song, Crush With Eyeliner –"

Scorpius stopped him, looked fleetingly at Rose sitting in the third seat from his left in the front row, and then turned to whisper to Al, Al just smiled at him and offered him the mic with a funny look on his face. Scorpius took it and made sure his sunglasses were fixed well over his eyes, but Al was giving away where his gaze lay, as he was trying hard yet not hard enough to wipe the smirk he had on his face as he looked at Rose.

Scorpius spoke into the mic,

"We will be performing a new piece. It's called Mood Swings," at this Al had to wipe at his mouth to cover his smile though Scorpius didn't notice and just continued, gazing at Rose through his glasses, which he didn't know, she could feel,

"I wrote this song…" the girls in the crowd went wild at this and Al played a few notes with his guitar, as if he were just testing it out, it succeeded in quieting the crowd.

"…for someone." Scorpius finished, he looked at Al who nodded his head in an _whenever you're ready_ gesture

Scorpius begins to play but stops quickly and puts his finger to his mouth. Rose still had his pic, and the callus on his finger had just ripped. Al looked up and gave him a "what happened" gesture with his hands. Scorpius shook it off, tucked his ripped finger under his thumb, and began again, strumming his bass with his middle finger instead. No one noticed really, except Al.

Rose of course noticed he had started to play a little funny, but it's not like she watched him enough to know that something was up. Yeah, it's not like that.

_Scorpius:_

_She's in one of them moods, haha.._

_Yeah you blow me up then I wait a little while cuz' I know, it's probably fine_

_Then you blow me off_

_Don't mean to laugh when your mad but you do this all the time_

_Alright yeah_

_Albus:_

_You love me, hate me, it's crazy, baby you're so emotional_

_It kills me, thrills me, can't shake, I'll take this rollercoaster love_

_Screaming all night till the break of dawn, found a pair of my pants on my neighbor's lawn_

_(Scorpius)_

_Throw all my stuff outside, say goodbye and slam the door close_

_Call me all night, you cry, say you'll die if I don't come home_

_Turn me on and then go cold, you're so hot when you're psycho_

_Smile when I smile, that's why it's you and I and all your moodswings_

_(Albus)_

_oooooooooo..._

_It's you and I and all your moodswings_

_oooooooooo..._

_It's you and I and all your moodswings_

_(Scorpius)_

_Heavens why do they hurt so good when it, feels right and then it's all wrong the next minute_

_Hey Hey, but you know that I'm still your guy even when I'm sky high on your bipolar ride_

_(Albus)_

_Yeah you love me, hate me, it's crazy, baby you're so emotional_

_It kills me, thrills me, can't shake, I'll take this rollercoaster love_

_(Scorpius)_

_Screaming all night till the break of dawn, found a pair of my robes on the quidditch lawn_

Rose reddened a bit at this line. There may have been a time that she played a nasty prank on Scorpius which resulted in all his quidditch items strewn on the quidditch field, but thought that this song couldn't be about her.

_(Scorpius)_

_Throw all my stuff outside, say goodbye and slam the door close_

_Call me all night, you cry, say you'll die if I don't come home_

_Turn me on and then go cold, you're so hot when you're psycho_

_Smile when I smile, that's why it's you and I and all your moodswings_

_(Albus)_

_oooooooooo..._

_It's you and I and all your moodswings_

_oooooooooo..._

_Push me 'round, all your moodswings_

_(Scorpius)_

_Healing potions and intervention don't change a thing, yeah, 'cuz shes perfection_

_She's all mine, completely out of her mind_

_Throw all my stuff outside...damn_

_(Albus)_

_Call me at night you cry, say you'll die_

_Hey!_

_(Scorpius and Albus)_

_Turn me on and then go cold, you're so hot when you're psycho_

_Smile when I smile, that's why it's you and I and all your moodswings_

_oooooooooo..._

_It's you and I and all your moodswings_

_oooooooooo..._

_It's you and I and all your moodswings_

_oooooooooo..._

_It's you and I and all your moodswings_

_oooooooooo..._

_Push me 'round, all your moodswings_

They finished with finesse and Lily was jumping up and down applauding her brother. Rose began clapping too and saw Lily wink at her. Hang on, she thought, she had decided that this song wasn't about her, Scorpius had a lot of girls pining for him, and he probably just said that bit to get the crowd roused anyways. She was about to ask Lily what that was for but the tiny green-eyed, red head had run over to her brother Albus, given him a hug and was walking back with him to one of the front row seats.

It really was no use trying to calm the crowd when the score shown on the screen behind Uncle George, so the next group just had to come out of the tent to the dying applause.

**Author's note: the song that Scorpius and Albus would have performed would also have been written by Scorpius, it is Crush With Eyeliner by R.E.M. there's a bit in the lyrics that says something about the girl being a sad tomato, which I was going to relate it to Rose's hair, but I liked the song I typed up and modified better: Moodswings by The Janoskians**


	16. Chapter 5 E

Another 9.5 would be rough to beat. The Lions, Witches, and Sax really only had a couple of songs about love, Caun and Freddie both had insisted on avoiding those topics. They said that every band out there, muggle and wizard alike, could write a love song, it was the other stuff that was hard to cover. Freddie agreed, but after what Roxy, Hugo, and Rose had performed, he doubted they could do better. Still they set up just the same.

They had taken to rearranging where their pins were, Caun had it on the back of his sleeve, Enya on her waistband, Nique had transfigured it into a ring, since she had already graduated, and was of age, she could do magic, and Fred had buckled it to his flip flops. James of course had to be wilder than them all and had taken to pinning in on his side on the top of his boxers so that if anyone glimpsed it, they'd also be glimpsing quite a bit of belly skin.

Caun announced that they would be performing a song titled LOV, and that Nique and he would be singing together. He adjusted the mics so that they stood closer together, and winked at Nique, who, in retaliation to his sleazy tactics, nudged it away from him by only an inch, but he got the message.

Fred began with a sax solo and then the others brought up a really happy and upbeat tone, it had a neo soul vibe.

_I don't believe in the power of love_

_When the world is crumbling' down_

_And all the fears that you face in the mirror_

_Ooh baby, look out they say_

_L.O.V. for you and me_

_It's just the way it's gotta be_

_L.O.V. for you and me_

_It's just the way it's gotta be_

_Ooh, when love come round_

_Love is a feelin'_

_Feel the words of love_

_Hold these words as the sweetest embrace_

_And try, come on, try_

_I don't believe that you've given up on love_

_I'm hoping that you'll come around_

_It's the fear that you know but you gotta let go_

_So baby, please don't doubt, they say_

_L.O.V. for you and me_

_It's just the way it's gotta be_

_L.O.V. for you and me_

_It's just the way it's gotta be_

_Ooh, when love come round_

_Love is a feelin'_

_Feel the words of love_

_Hold these words as the sweetest embrace_

_And try, come on, try_

_Ooh baby, you know its gonna be alright_

_If you could find your way back home_

_I'd never ever ever let you go_

_Love is a feelin'_

_Feel the words of love_

_Hold these words as the sweetest embrace_

_And try, come on, try_

The band took their seats next to Scorpius and Albus and they were politely applauded again when the score of 8 flashed on the screen.

**Author's note: ****this song is called L.O.V. by Fitz and the Tantrums, I won't lie, I'm probably going to try and breeze through the next few chapters so we can get to the good stuff of the last round, I do love my other bands, but be prepared, I don't think the Hogwarts and wizarding crowd will be so understanding of their music. I'd like to think they all treated the second round as a kind of test, besides, people usually get cranky towards the middle of something right? So yes, that's a testament to that**


	17. Chapter 5 F

James was still hounding Lily with questions about how cool he looked on stage and which part of the set was her favorite. He even made Fred and Lily switch seats so that he could sit next to her, his favorite little sister. Granted, he only had one, and as far as Rose could see the three Potters really were thick as thieves, but there was something about Lily and James, or rather James first and then Lily that really connected the two.

But it didn't matter really, Al loved Lily all the same and was perfectly content knowing that his sister loved him without her fawning over him every second. Rose wondered how the poor girl would ever get a social life outside of James before he graduated from Hogwarts.

The new seating arrangement did have its benefits though, since he had gone on stage it seemed like Freddie kept shooting furtive glances at Roxy. Like he'd been wanting to say or do something but couldn't considering he was performing and also, the audience might have had something to do with it. Rose could guess that whatever it was Freddie wanted with Rox it was probably a private affair.

So, when Fred made to tap Roxy over Rose's shoulder, she suggested they'd switch seats instead. By the time the audience had sat, the projector sheet was put away and the next band It's Leviosa had been called up, Rose realized that the seats had been shuffled completely.

Apparently the twins were reluctant to leave Lily's side as well, so James had to settle Al on his right, Lily and the twins on his left, and the rest of his band minus Fred even further down the row. This meant, and Rose really couldn't think of how the math worked there, that the seating was now as followed: Hugo, Roxy, Fred, and then Rose and in the seat next to her, Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose couldn't figure out why this made her nervous. Perhaps it was the fact that Rox had suggested rather than individual chairs, they use the natural landscape like a Colosseum, thereby creating each row out of a set of curved grassy benches. Which, no surprise, meant she was sharing a love seat with a Malfoy, and Al on the other side, since each bench-like raise of the grass seated 3.

Or, perhaps it was the fact that she was still wondering whether or not the song he just sang was indeed about her.

Or maybe she was thinking back to the moment in her own set when they had locked eyes.

Or, she was just excited because of the event.

Yes, that was it; the festival. Perspective.

_Multi-Love_

_Checked into my heart and trashed it like a hotel room_

_Who is your God? Where is she?_

_She wants to bury me in Austin under Uchiko._

_She don't want to be a man or a woman_

_She wants to be your love_

_Multi-Love_

_All of the other stalker daughters dragged her under_

_May all her minds be made up_

_I'll be your Vicodin, expired and escaped to Valhalla_

_She don't want to be a man or a woman_

_She wants to be your love_

_She wants to be your love_

_[Chorus]_

_Multi-love's got me on my knee_

_We were one, then become three_

_Mama what have you done to me_

_I'm half crazy_

_Multi-love_

_It's not that this song's about her_

_Most songs are about her_

_The sun shines underneath us_

_Fearing new kinds of mind control and just blaming each other She don't want to be your man or woman She wants to be your love_

_Multi-love_

_Checked into my heart and trashed it like a hotel room_

_Who is your god, where is she?_

_She wants to bury me in Austin under Uchiko_

_She don't want to be your man or woman_

_She wants to be your love_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Multi-love's got me on my knee_

_We were one, then become three_

_Mama what have you done to me_

_I'm half crazy_

The perspective of the crowd about It's Leviosa's song, Multi-Love was very narrow Fred thought. Sure it was experimental and all, and Louis had been using some kind of muggle voice modifying device, but it was cool, and new, and brilliant. Well, at least the rest of the wizarding world could get their say since they were broadcasting this, someone was bound to like it.

Louis seemed unfazed by the 7.5 they had received. It was Lucy and Sarah, who were looking rather down, that Fred or anyone would have to worry about. But, at the moment, he couldn't find himself to worry on all but his sister.

He respected his sister, she was always outspoken, always fun, lively, and really down-to-earth. So, when she had finally confessed herself in the tent to him, his mum, and his dad, he couldn't help but respect her more.

He was disappointed in himself for not noticing that something was plaguing her for what he didn't doubt was a long while, but he was happy when it seemed to bring their family closer.

He had told her he didn't understand why she had kept it to herself for so long. He agreed with his dad, why in the world would that change anything. But it had, he guessed. Just, in a really good way.

He leaned back into the bench and sighed, "They deserved a higher score." Roxy pinched his cheek and he gave her a really mean glare, "Le' go of my chee', Rox."

"I know they deserved better, Freddie. But at least we know that right? It's alright, someone will understand them." She said.

Catching hidden meaning in her words he said, "Well, I for one, definitely do. Just cause you're different, don't mean you can't be brilliant. Probably means you're on the verge of something quicker than the rest, I suspect."

Roxy gave him a light jab in the shoulder and they applauded their cousins, leaving it at that.

**Author's note: the song is Multi-Love by Unkown Mortal Orchestra, I think that the these kinds of songs would be too new to the wizarding world in 2019, considering in 1998 Celestina Warbeck was still really huge. Anyways, dorking out, I like to think of It's Leviosa as a sort of indie, neo soul, house band that likes to experiment a lot. Different from Listening to Lightening and Lollipops who have a more supernatural and ethereal sound with Lily's airy voice.**


	18. Chapter 5 G

E. BAND 6 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teddy was ringing his hands together trying desperately to avoid playing with the circular pieces of metal sitting deep in his pocket. His hair was going from light blue to dark blue, black at the roots as he sat with Carlos in worry. Victoire couldn't be thinking much of is since she was running around with Aunt Hermione, her mum, Aunt Angie, and Mrs. Malfoy taking food to the band members and checking on her cousins Lucille and Ariane. He was beyond nervous, thinking on his last set and all that was going to happen. It was a big day, he needed to make it perfect for his perfect girl. Ugh, he was dreading it.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Fleur were in animated discussion about the ordeal.

"The poor boy ez over worried. I keep trying to help him calm, but 'e will not lizzen." Though her English had improved, her accent hadn't faded.

"Well, I still remember the day Ron asked me, he seems his normal, loud, and boisterous self now, but that day he was so obvious I thought I'd let it out that I'd known the whole time before he even got it in his nerves to ask me." The brunette witch laughed at the memory.

"But, he ez uzually very confident." She clucked her tongue in worry, " 'e waz not even az nervouz when he had talked with Bill about it. But, every time he looks at Victoire ez hair ez a new color!"

They shared a laugh and then Hermione asked, "Well, how did Bill react?"

"He told Teddy that he would bite him if he ever did wrong to her. And then he gave him a hug and they shared a drink. It waz wonderful." Then she added, "Victoire ez still in the dark."

Hermione smiled, "She is too busy to notice his obvious signs. I feel she may be the only one who doesn't know!"

"Well, I hope it ztayz zat way." Said Fleur.

Just then George walked off stage and Molly and Lulu were strutting back onto the stage.

Molly introduced their song, "This is something I've written. I call it, Hit the Lights."

Lee played another pre-recorded track as Molly and Lulu struck a pose for their second song:

_It's the boy you never told 'I like you'_

_It's the girl you let get away_

_It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'd do before you die_

_It's the city of love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly_

_[Chorus x2:]_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still you're tryna get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_

_It's the past that you're dying to change_

_It's all the money that you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never came true_

_'Cause you're too damn scared to try._

_[Chorus x2:]_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way_

_Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day_

_From the floor to the rafters_

_People raise your glasses_

_We could dance forever_

_[Chorus:]_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

_Come alive_

_Let the moment take you_

_Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Gonna make an escape_

_It's a perfect world_

_When you go all the way_

_Hit the lights_

_Let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

The crowd applauded and the girls exited the stage, but it was a few minutes before George had taken the stage. He had an apprehensive look on his face as he addressed the crowd,

"That was a really great song, girls, it really got the blood pumping. Now, I've just been informed by the committee in charge of the categories, and it has been decided that though you mention the words "love" and "like" in your song, it did not really fall under the category about 'Feelings of Love,' and therefore, you have been automatically reduced by 1 point." There was a collective _boo_ from the crowd.

George waited for it to calm, "I feel the same, but rules are rules, and professor McGonagall is looking at me, she may not be able to take house points away from me, but I'm still a little fearful." Professor McGonagall and the crowd gave a slight chuckle. They tallied the average score, taking the deduction in account, and a 7.5 was announced for LuMos.

**Author's note: the song featured in this bit is Hit the Lights by Selena Gomez and The Scene**


	19. Chapter 5 H

They'd sat next to each other for two whole sets and neither one of them had so much as blinked in the direction of the other person.

Rose was sitting extremely still. She had only moved at all to clap her hands, and then they were right back in her lap.

Scorpius was just glad that he had his glasses on. He was leaning back in his seat against the grassy back of the raised bleacher-like bench seats. He had his arms crossed and, taking cues from Rose, only moved to clap.

See, he wasn't really looking at much else besides her. She was a bit of a control freak, okay she was a lot of a control freak, but he kind of liked that part of her. He knew that her unmoving figure and straightforward gaze meant that she was concentrating hard on doing exactly that. She'd probably be able to control him too, though of course, he'd probably let her.

The one thing she couldn't control, could never control, was her hair. Her beautifully fire red hair. She had readjusted her top-knot once before he ended up switching seats with Al to sit next to her. But the curly locks she had attempted to tie in place had just slipped out again and were currently swaying about her face.

He especially liked that top-knot, since it gave him a clear view of the back of her neck. It was just a little bit of skin, but he thought it was probably the most revealing part of a woman. Rose always had her back ram-rod straight, but it just accentuated the length of her slender neck. And that of course led to her heart shaped chin and gorgeous face. And if you went the other way, her collarbone, shoulders, and well, the rest of her too. He couldn't get enough of that sight –

Rose shifted, sighed, and leaned back very slowly, scooting back against the seat, still straight as ever, still calm and poised. But, this sudden movement made Scorpius shift too, and his glasses, sitting so low on his nose, had fallen into his lap. He had forgotten that he had a cut on his finger until his adjustments made the stinging sensation too obvious.

He immediately lifted his finger in front of him to look at his cut and made to stick it in his mouth to ease the pain when slender fingers, with really short and un-colored nails, stopped his hand.

"Um, you'll dirty it if you do that, it's gross really." Rose was staring at him, her face screwed in forced confidence.

All he could do was nod. Then he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, what do you suggest."

"Oh, well, I've got a band-aid." She reached into her pocket and brought out a tiny piece of wrapped something. Scorpius had remembered something about this from muggle studies: it was what muggles used on minor injuries, since they couldn't just magically mend it shut.

"Yeah, I'll take it." He reached for it and tried to un-do the wrappings, but his bum finger and nerves were proving to be no help.

Rose snatched it back and said, "Just, let me do it."

She ripped it open with her teeth and pulled out a small rectangular thing with the face of a fat, ugly, cartoon cat on it. She looked up at him and grinned and smiled, "It's Garfield, the cat. I dunno, my Dad really likes muggle cartoons. I mean you don't have to wear it if you don't want – "

"No, I mean, it's fine, I'll wear it, yeah, thanks."

Rose pealed away the white backings of the bandaid and held it out in front of Scorpius.

He held out his finger.

She paused, then placing the bandaid on his finger wrapped it around so that it stuck but wasn't too tight.

She blushed deeper both times their fingers accidentally touched. And then when she realized she was reddening, she blushed harder, upset at her natural reactions to the situation. She returned her hands to her lap, her gaze to the stage. And Scorpius, very slowly, put his finger to his lips before crossing his arms again.

Lucille and Ariane took the stage introducing their second number Hier Encore. It was another sultry cabaret number, but the tempo was picked up a bit this time.

_Hier encore mon cœur était sans roi_

_Aujourd'hui, tes désirs sont mes lois_

_Je me ferai plus belle pour évincer celle_

_Qui pousserait ton amour loin de moi_

_Pardonne-moi si mes yeux ne te lâchent pas_

_Merci mon Dieu de t'avoir fait à moi_

_Tu me fais rire aux éclats, me faire frémir et j'aime ça_

_Trésor tes désirs sont mes lois_

_Hier encore mon cœur était sans roi_

_Aujourd'hui, tes désirs sont des lois_

_Hier encore mon cœur était sans roi_

_Aujourd'hui, tes désirs sont mes lois_

_Mon cher, ma chérie,_

_Habbibi only_

_Amore mio_

_Meu querito_

_Doudou mwen_

_Youbove maya_

_Rakkaani_

_Sur ta peau je m'endors_

_Tes bras sont les plus forts_

_Aujourd'hui, ma maison c'est toi_

_Tu leur fais tes silences_

_Et deviner l'élégance_

_Pour moi tes désirs sont mes lois_

_Tu me fais reine, sirène_

_Invincible et sereine_

_Sur tes doigts je suis ton jaguar_

_Tu m'offres la douceur_

_Tu avales mes pleurs_

_Mes envies d'ailleurs ne font plus la loi_

_Hier encore ton cœur était sans moi_

_Aujourd'hui, mes désirs sont tes lois_

_Mon cher, ma chérie,_

_Habbibi only_

_Amore mio_

_Meu querito_

_Doudou mwen_

_Youbove maya_

_Rakkaani_

_Haka hanou_

_Hier encore mon cœur était sans roi_

_Aujourd'hui, tes désirs sont mes lois_

_Hier encore mon cœur était sans roi_

_Aujourd'hui, mes désirs sont tes lois_

_Hier encore mon cœur était sans roi_

_Aujourd'hui, mes désirs sont mes lois_

_Hier encore mon cœur était sans roi_

_Aujourd'hui, ma maison c'est toi_

_Yesterday my heart was no king_

_Today, your desires are my rules_

_I will be more beautiful than to oust_

_That would push your love away from me_

_Forgive me if my eyes do not you let go_

_Thank you God for making you mine_

_You make me laugh out loud, make me shudder and I like it_

_Treasure your desires are my rules_

_Yesterday my heart was no king_

_Today, your wish is law_

_Yesterday my heart was no king_

_Today, your desires are my rules_

_My dear, dear,_

_On your skin I fall asleep_

_Your arms are strongest_

_Today, my house is you_

_You make them your silences_

_And guess elegance_

_To me your desires are my rules_

_You make me queen, mermaid_

_Invincible and serene_

_On your fingers I'm your jaguar_

_You offer me the sweetness_

_You swallow my tears_

_My desires elsewhere no longer the law_

_Yesterday was without me your heart_

_Today, my desires are your laws_

_My dear, dear,_

_Yesterday my heart was no king_

_Today, your desires are my rules_

_Yesterday my heart was no king_

_Today, my desires are your laws_

_Yesterday my heart was no king_

_Today, my desires are my rules_

_Yesterday my heart was no king_

_Today, my house is you_

Scorpius couldn't care less that the girls on stage were Veela. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the girl next to him. He had to admit, after the band-aid, he thought he could sit easier, but no, the whole damn song he was just trying not to do or say anything that would make him look stupid. It was the longest song yet.

Al nudged him in the side just in time to listen to George announcing the current scores,

"Alright, so with that well deserved 8.5 for Du Jour, the scores are as follows:

Red Hot Racket and Coral Snake are tied for the lead with 18 points a piece.

Close behind them is Listening to Lightening and Lollipops with 17.5 points.

Just half a point after that are Lions, Witches, and Sax with 17 points.

Du Jour picks up the next spot with 16 points.

And close behind are It's Leviosa and LuMos with 15.5 points each.

I would like to mention that the largest difference in points is a mere 2.5 points, so with one more round to go, it's still anyone's tournament. We've had a brilliant two rounds, and I cannot wait for the third. You're in for a real treat tonight, I promise you, it does get better. Seeing as we have to prepare the stage and reconvene with the members for their final shows and pieces, I'm calling here an intermission…

Also, we have already been given the final category for the next round, contestants, use the break wisely to double over your plans and make your last checks, the category is: BAND ANTHEM.

Presumably you have a song that screams you and your band, and we would love to hear it!" the audience gave a loud round of applause,

"Right, so off you go, and please be aware that at least one member in the band will have to give us a short but sweet explanation as to why the song they chose is indeed representative enough to be considered the anthem for their band. Thank you."

**Author's note: the song here is Hier Encore by Brigitte again, the translation is via google, so I have no idea how accurate it is, sorry.**


	20. Chapter 6 A

A. Galleons in the Moonlight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"__Hang on, Tori, just gotta run to the loo for the fifteenth time this evening. No, I'm not sick, I just ran into someone I knew. Oh, I've forgotten something in the house! Oh, I've just gotta grab something right quick! _

What next? He was eaten by a dragon, spit back out, and then kidnapped by a harpy?! One minute he's performing again, a song "dedicated," as he said to me, and then when the girl of his "lyrical muse," his girlfriend, and best friend since forever goes to talk to him about it and congratulate him on a great performance, he spends every minute of the rest of the evening ignoring me?! If he thought for one second that sending Lucille and Arianne my way every free moment I got was going to make me oblivious to the fact that he's been bloody well avoiding me, (_I was headgirl of Ravenclaw house, thank you!)_ then the fire is lit but his cauldron is bloody well empty! Former Head Boy and a Hufflepuff or not, I will be anything but kind to the bloody badger!" A fuming veela was akin to that of a fire-breathing dragon.

Add on the fact that she was a Weasley, mad, and currently talking to herself, and you've got a fire-breathing, pregnant, horntail chasing down your your broomstick, or well Teddy did.

He had used the lack of light to his advantage and snuck behind a booth before Victoire got to him, again. His heart was pounding and not only his hair but his ears and cheeks as well were bright red, his white-fists clenched fast around the engagement rings he had prepared for that night.

He was so keen on finding a moment away from prying eyes, or well Victoire's eyes, for seclusion and a chance to go over his plan just once more, just once more before the big reveal.

With a deep breath he opened his hand and gazed almost in a trance at the precious pieces glinting in the candlelight.

He began reciting in his head the moment over and over, living through all possible scenarios, his hair changing color as rapidly as his thoughts. From confident he could make it the night of her dreams to dreadfully nervous of messing it all up, what with his clumsiness and all; to extremely elated that she would say yes, to absolutely depressed in the event of rejection.

* * *

So transfixed was he on his never-ending thought tirade that he didn't notice Mr. Malfoy as he smirked in his direction, a lolli sticking from the edge of his mouth, or Uncle Harry snickering like a school boy as he packed up the stand and prepared to sit with the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan on the bleachers. So stuck in his head that he didn't flinch when the two older men moved the stand and Teddy's pitiful crouching stance was fully revealed, nor did he bat an eyelash as Uncle Harry offered words of encouragement,

"You'll do great, Ted. Already part of the family, just official now."

And whatever that was from Mr. Malfoy, "Heh, are we all so pitiful?"

No. Teddy remained absorbed in his eventual proposal, until he dropped the rings into the grass.

Well, more like, he saw a fast and beautiful streak of silver out of the corner of his eye, he stared at it, and in the moonlight, he could see that it was ethereal, beautiful, terrible, and his, his Victoire- _Victoire!_

* * *

So, with two left feet, he tried to stand and run for it, effectively launching the rings into the grass, his body to follow.

There was no saving face. He scrambled in the dirt and shoved the bands into his pocket just as the silver-haired witch came to a halt in front of him.

He started first, "Oh, uh-hum, I just lost a few galleons; just tossing them around a bit and dropped it," he was a bad liar, but with the sun set and the stage so far away, Victoire had no real reason to doubt that the glinting metal she had seen the boy pick up was merely a few shiny galleons. Nor did she have any patience to spare to give it a second thought. Also, the sheepish grin he had plastered on his face, the shy one he usually reserved only for her, served as a great distraction.

"Oh," she scrunched her nose a bit to prevent herself from copying his facial expression.

He loved it when she did that.

It was one of her auto-induced Teddy-distraction methods; it helped her to focus on the task at hand, or well it sort of helped her to keep her facial expressions in check whenever she needed to have a serious, or semi-serious talk with Teddy. And it was absolutely crucial when she was cross with him, especially then. She couldn't have her face mirroring his silly grin when she was upset, because then, well then she just couldn't be mad anymore. That really only made things worse!

Teddy's shy grin broke into a full-toothed brilliant smile while Victoire had her usual internal bout. Despite his evening full of tumultuous emotions, he couldn't escape from the witch before him. He knew she was thinking hard about something, and he just found it so adorable-

"Edward Lupin!" uh-oh, his eyes widened a bit, the full name combo was usually only reserved for those times when she was M-A-D.

He considered for a split second before taking the comedic approach, it had a 50% rate of success with Victoire usually,

"Bless him, old Grandfather Edward Lupin-"

"Do not start with me, Teddy!" she half screamed half sobbed his name.

That shut him right up.

He tried to put his grin back on and reached out his hand but she flicked it away with a swat.

"No, you listen well! You want to touch me now? You want to what, calm me down? Merlin, I didn't think I would cry I was so annoyed, so confused, what in the bloody hell-" he hadn't seen her cry this hard since the day she returned from her Grand Père's funeral; even that day on the train a few years back, when she had to start her 6th year in Hogwarts without him, her eyes only glistened then.

But these were full on water works, and he had to make them stop, he could drown in her eyes, but not in her tears.

"Tori, I-"

"No, you just listen to me! You performed for the first time in forever, something you've obviously prepared for, and I didn't even know about it. Then, when I think it was all just as a special surprise to me, or your way of telling me you want to get back into entertaining, something we need to talk about, I try to come and talk to you. But, all night, all night, Teddy, you've been avoiding me. At every turn! Don't deny it!" he dropped his hands to his side, here's one scenario he didn't see coming.

He really couldn't have made it any worse.

She continued after a shaky breath, "Talking to other people all night, in the company of other girls but not even once returning my, your girlfriend's, your best friend's gaze! You're literally running from me! Either I'm catching the wrong signals, or you're purposefully blocking mine, and for what reason, what is going on?"

* * *

There was a bit of silence, well it was a little more than a bit, he was really trying her patience and he knew it, but this just threw a whole wrench in the program. She crossed her arms around herself and fiercely swiped at her eyes before staring at him again.

He started with a long sigh, and then stuck his hands in his pocket, "Well, Victoire, I." He sighed, again as he twirled the rings in his pocket, no going back now he supposed, "See, I-"

"And since when do you have _galleons _to spare that you can just _toss them around_, anyway?"

He stopped. They locked gazes then, the first since he had finished his song.

"Oh, Teddy. I'm sorry," she began, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just you've been acting so weird and I just feel like you've been avoiding me to the wand tip and I just can't take it. I really shouldn't have said that."

He pulled his hands from his pocket and pulled Victoire by the hands so that they stood nose-to-nose.

"I have enough galleons to support us, you know that don't you?"

"Teddy, yes, I'm sorry, really, I'm not making you out for some common goblin, you know I would never judge someone on the amount of coins to their name, especially you. I'm just so frustrated that was just something that I blurted out and."

He kissed her, softly, "Victoire, just give me a straight answer, yeah?"

"Sure."

"You know that I can support you. Whatever it is I have to do, whatever it is, you will never go without."

"Teddy stop, If you think for a second we're going to have this conversation right now- No, I want an explanation for tonight and I really am sorry I said that, you know I couldn't care less about money, besides I am perfectly capable and would be happy to be the one doing the supporting in that aspect of things – "

"Victoire Weasley." He said this firmly but still in a loving way, "Just give it to me straight, do you know that I can support you?"

She raised her eyes to his and said a bit resignedly but non-the-less confident in her answer, "OF COURSE I DO. I'm not worried in the slightest about all of that. Just don't avoid me!"

"I won't avoid you. I won't avoid you for the rest of my life."

* * *

They stood for a while, and Teddy just knew, he just knew that she was the one and this was it. Of course, Victoire had already known, but in that moment it was all the more certain. And he thought, to hell with the plan, he went to search in his pockets, when-

"Victoire! Teddy! Find your seats, the last set is about to begin!" It was Aunt Hermione bustling over to grab at the two love-birds. Fleur came behind her and took Victoire by the hand while Aunt Hermione trailed behind with a confused looking Teddy.

She leaned in and whispered to him, "Really, do you have to take after your godfather and uncles so much? The whole lot of us could see what was about to happen, you would have hated yourself for ruining your own surprise. You've been running yourself all night like a cat among the pixies, but don't worry your future mum-in-law and I have been keeping an eye out for you; We'll be sure it all goes to plan!" She continued to speak in excited whispers until he found his seat next to Victoire in their designated section in the stands.

As he sat and the females began chattering away about which of his cousin's songs would be the winning selection, he felt a burley hand charge into his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Uncle Ron giving him an apologetic smile, "In for a knut, in for a galleon, mate."

Merlin! These women!

Well, Time is galleons, all the more to review his tactics he guessed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**AHH! Sorry… I wanted to acknowledge, at some point in the story, the lack of attention Teddy was giving to Victoire despite his intentions to propose to her tonight. But well, this ended up being a major tease for those of you waiting for his proposal. Really sorry! I hope this highlights their relationship a little more though, fret not, friends, the fanfiction machine is fired up and I'm still going strong with this story! Expect the rest of the chapters in lumpsum, I think this'll be the first story of mine that I can put a "completed" status on and soon! Yeah!**

**P.S. I've got my reviewers to thank for giving me the energy to write again, I loves you guys, have a pumpkin pasty on me!**

**Also, I've been wanting to incorporate more wizarding idioms and references than just snippets in songs and a "bloody hell" or "merlin's beard" here and there. So, here are the one's (in reverse order) that I've included in this chapter:**

**"In for a knut, in for a galleon"**

_meaning in for a penny, in for a pound/ or if you've joined for a bit of something, you've joined for the whole thing_

**"Time is galleons"**

_meaning time is money_

**"Cat among the pixies"**

_doing something that causes people a lot of worry_

**"To the wand tip"**

_because you really can't take more than the wand tip folks_

**"like some common goblin"**

_this originates from the not so kind phrase of "like some common gypsy/whore" but goblins aren't very pleasant creatures so it fits them generally_

**"the fire is lit but the cauldron is empty"**

_like the lights are on but no one is home_


End file.
